In Need of a Miracle
by hippogriff-tamer
Summary: Link and Tracy are happily married and looking forward to one day starting a family until an accident changed that...
1. A Tragic Accident

**A/N **_Heres my new story with my fantastic co-author **H6p8gv...**I'd like to thank him for all of his help and guidance with it...I hope that you all enjoy!_

_I don't own any of the characters except for the paramedics and shopkeeper who I made up......_

_**

* * *

**_Link and Tracy Larkin sat in front of Corny's desk. The host had a huge grin on his face as he looked at them. Tracy wore a checkered skirt and white blouse while Link wore a gray suit.

"Corny what's the news you wanted to share?" Link asked.

Tracy smiled already knowing what Corny was going to say.

"Well guys, I've asked Miss Von Tussle to marry me and she has accepted."

"Amber!? Corny that's great! Congratulations!" Link told him. He shook his hand.

"Congratulations!" Tracy added hugging him.

"Thanks you two but there's more." Corny said as Tracy sat down again. They both watched him curious as to what he'd say next.

"After Amber and I marry I want to take her to London for our honeymoon. I was thinking that we'd be gone for a month and I'm going to need someone to host the show for me."

"Trace is already your co-host so she'd be perfect for the job."

Tracy kissed his cheek as she twined her fingers with his.

Corny nodded. "Tracy will be here in my stead but I was wondering if you'd like to join her in hosting Link."

Link smiled. "That would be fun. I love working with the dancers when I show them new steps."

"Thank you, I really do appreciate you doing this," he told them.

"Of course," Tracy said.

Tracy and Link left soon after walking hand in hand to the car.

"Amber told you didn't she?"

Tracy nodded before kissing his lips lightly and sliding into the passenger seat. Link closed the door and walked around the car getting in front of the steering wheel.

Tracy looked over at him biting her lip. "Link."

"Yes Trace?" Link asked looking at her.

"I know that we are only twenty years old and married less than a year but Amber got me thinking the other day when she was telling me about Corny proposing."

He nodded urging her to go on.

"Well we began talking about families and kids. Link I know we've mentioned this before but do you want to have kids?"

"I do someday. We are still young, we have plenty of time."

Tracy nodded. "Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"I want both and I want our daughter to have gorgeous brown eyes just like her mother," Link answered smiling.

Tracy smiled back.

"What about you doll?"

"I want both too, but I want our son to have his father's handsome blue eyes."

The blue eyes that Tracy spoke about sparkled in the twilight. "We will have kids Trace, I promise."

"I know."

When they arrived home that night the phone immediately began to ring. Tracy picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Tracy hun why did you rush off after the show today?"

"Corny wanted to talk to both me and Link after the show."

"Oh?"

"He wants us to host the show while he goes on his honeymoon."

"Ah yes he's marrying Amber isn't he?"

"Yes and we told him that we'd be happy to host the show while he's gone."

"Sounds wonderful dear. I'm going to call Katie right now."

Tracy soon hung up with her mom before the phone rang again. It was Link's mom, Katie, and they talked for a few minutes before saying their goodnights.

A few days' later Tracy and Link had lunch with Penny and Seaweed. Penny had an incredibly goofy look upon her face.

"Tracy, Link we're engaged!" she exclaimed.

Tracy leapt up and hugged both of her friends.

"And we want you to be maid of honor and best man," Seaweed added.

"We'd love to," Tracy answered.

"You know we heard about Corny, Amber and the show," Penny said.

Link nodded. "We are excited."

"And they have asked us to be maid of honor and best man at their wedding too," Tracy added.

"Really? That's great. You'll know what to do when our wedding comes around," Penny said.

The months quickly passed as Corny and Amber's wedding arrived. Tracy and Link performed their duties well as they helped the bride and groom with preparations for the day. Penny, Seaweed, Shelley, IQ, Tammy, Lou Ann, and Brad finished the wedding party. The ceremony was short and soon they were declared Mr. and Mrs. Collins. The reception took place in the small ballroom at the hotel. When it was time for speeches, before the filet mignon course that Amber requested, Link stood and looked at the happy couple.

"Corny you have been my mentor for years and more than that you are my friend. And Amber I know we had our share of good times but we never had an ounce of what you have with Corny. I wish you all the happiness in the world."

"Thanks Link," they said in unison. Both had huge grins on their face.

Tracy stood up next and smiled at Corny and Amber. "Corny I'm forever grateful that you gave me a chance to dance on the show and for the job I have now. Amber I know that we haven't always gotten along but over the past few years you've become one of my closest friends. I only wish all the best for you two in the future."

Tracy hugged Corny and Amber. The rest of the evening went by with good food, dancing and the cake. When it was time for the bouquet to be thrown all the single girls lined up. Tammy caught the bouquet. Corny then threw the garter to all of the single men. IQ caught it. They were immediately ushered to a chair for pictures.

That night when Tracy and Link arrived home they fell back on the couch.

"That was a beautiful ceremony," she said smiling.

"Reminded me of ours," he added.

Tracy captured his lips in a sweet kiss. When they parted Link began massaging her shoulders. Tracy moaned happily. He placed kisses on her neck making her giggle as his hands kneaded her muscles. Tracy stood and motioned for Link to follow. He stood and she grabbed his hand. Together they walked up the stairs to their bedroom. Link helped Tracy out of her dress kissing her shoulder and down her back as he slid the zipper down. She in turn helped him take off his shirt and slacks. She kissed along his jaw line. He emitted a quiet purring sound as they removed the rest of their clothes. They then swiftly moved onto the bed and under the covers. She was atop of him as she continued kissing down his neck and chest. He cupped her cheek making her look at him before seizing her lips. His tongue grazed her bottom lip and she eagerly gave him entrance. Without breaking the kiss he turned her over so that he was on top. He nibbled on her ears receiving a whimper from Tracy before capturing her lips again. Next he trailing kisses down to her neck where he lingered nibbling it. She giggled at the feeling. Content with her reaction he moved down to her breasts where he nibbled on her soft flesh gaining a whimper from her. He then placed butterfly kisses from her ears to her chin and back.

"Oh Linky," she said.

Link grinned as he kissed her lips again in a French kiss as he reached for a condom. Once satiated they fell asleep in each others arms.

A couple days later it was time to host their first show together. Tracy nervously fingered her heart pendant that Link had bought her for her birthday. She felt a pair of arms encircle her waist. She smiled as she leaned back against his chest.

Link kissed her cheek. "You'll be fine doll."

"I know I've danced on camera and assisted Corny before but I never actually hosted a show by myself."

"You won't be by yourself. I'll be right besides you," Link said.

Tracy leaned her head back so she could kiss him. "Thank you."

He grinned. "Anything for you Trace."

They took their places at the podium as the dancers stood in their spots. The music was cued and everyone sang the opening number.

"Welcome to the Corny Collins Show. As you can see I'm not Corny," Tracy said smiling into the camera.

"But he's off on his honeymoon so Link and I will be taking over for him until he gets back."

Link grinned. "That's right Tracy and today we have a brand new dance that our very own Inez Stubbs and Mark Gates will show you."

Inez and Mark stepped forward. He was a red haired and freckled faced boy who was the same age as Inez "You know the dance would look even better if two of the shows legendary dancers would come join us," Inez said smiling at Link and Tracy.

"Legendary huh?" Link asked.

Tracy rolled her eyes. "Link you know you are a great dancer."

"So are you Trace."

Mark rolled his eyes. "So will you two join us?"

"Of course," Link said. Tracy nodded.

The rest of the show went bye in a similar manner. Tracy and Link would dance besides the others during some of the songs along with performing their hosting duties. Over the next week the shows went by pretty much the same. Tracy and Link would host and sometimes dance along with the others.

"Well Trace we've received letters and calls asking us about Penny, Brad, Noreen, Doreen, Seaweed and the others. Should we give our audience an update on our friends?"

She nodded. "Lets I'm sure you're all wondering what happened to your favorite council members."

"Or your older sisters and brothers," Link added wanting to include those fans that were the same age as they were.

"Penny and Seaweed are engaged. She works at a boutique while he teaches a dance class at the University of Maryland. She's also taking fashion classes," Tracy said smiling.

"Noreen and Doreen are at the University of Maryland as well along with IQ and Brad. IQ wants to be a teacher and Brad is thinking about theater. They are all taking Seaweed's class which is strange yet funny at the same time," Link continued.

Tracy took the microphone from Link. "And IQ is engaged to Tammy. She has her own dance studio and IQ helps out when he doesn't have class. Fender and Brenda are married. Brenda takes care of their son while Fender works for the radio station."

"Shelley's on Broadway with Mikey. They each have a part in the same show. Darla and Paulie are dating. They are both attending Georgetown. Joey and Jesse headed to California. Vicki, Lou Ann and Sketch are studying at NYC. And last but not least Becky and Bix are working at our sister station," Link ended.

Tracy kissed his cheek. "Aren't we forgetting about Janetta, Skillet and the rest of the gang?"

"Oh yeah. Janetta and Skillet are working with Maybelle. Rhonda, Pearl, Jermaine and Duane went to California to find fame," he said.

"Maybe they'll see Joey and Jesse. Stooie and Little Mo are working at the radio station along with Fender," Tracy added.

The Monday following their first week Tracy and Link got ready to head to the studio. Tracy dressed in a light blue long sleeved dress while Link wore a nice blue suit that complemented his eyes. He helped her into her winter coat before putting his on and twining hands as they walked out the door. Link had opened the door for her when they reached the car. She gave him a soft kiss on the lips before sliding inside. He then walked around and got in the driver's side as a few snowflakes started falling from the sky. As they drove to the studio the snow started falling faster and with more frequency.

Tracy's eyes lit up with excitement as she gazed out the window. "If we get enough snow we can build snowmen and make snow angels later!"

Link chuckled at her enthusiasm. "We can have a snow ball fight too."

"Maybe Seaweed and Penny can join us?"

"I'm sure they would Trace."

Before Tracy could answer, a green truck t-boned their car on the passenger's side. Glass from the door flew around as Tracy and Link were forced towards the dash and back to their seats. Ignoring the small cuts on his hand and face, Link looked to Tracy. She lay so still with her head tilted towards her right shoulder and eyes closed. Her face was extremely pale. The truck had sped off down the road.

"Trace?" he said.

He rubbed her shoulder and kissed her neck hoping to receive a giggle or any response from her. He frowned as she stayed silent.

"Trace!! Lil Darlin!! Wake up!!" he said more forcefully though his voice cracked a bit.

He saw that her leg was pinned under the dash. He looked to his door and tried to open it. It didn't want to at first but after some coaxing it did. Link looked up to see a portly shopkeeper across the street. His eyes were wide as he ran back into his shop.

"I hope he's calling for help," Link said as he stumbled out of the car. He walked as fast as he could to Tracy's side and tried to wretch her door open. It didn't budge. He noticed that she had a bunch of cuts on her head, arms, hands and legs. Blood stained her dress.

"Trace please wake up, help will be here soon and we'll go to the hospital and…"

Link heard two ambulances drive up. Two paramedics ran to his side.

"What happened?" the taller dark haired one asked.

"A car hit us and my wife is unconscious," Link said quickly.

"We'll get her out, what's her name?" the shorter blonde haired one asked.

"Tracy, Tracy Larkin."

"Tracy can you hear me, my name is Jason and I'm going to get you out of here," the taller one said. He received no response.

"You should go get looked after too," the shorter one said.

"Stan can you come over here and take care of this young man," he added talking to another paramedic that was a few feet away.

"Sure Craig," he answered.

Stan, a husky brown haired guy, came over and looked at Link. "Let's get you on a stretcher so we can have you checked out at the hospital."

Link shook his head. "I want to stay with my wife."

"Sir you could have a concussion or other injuries. It'd be better if you get looked at," Stan told him.

"We'll take good care of your wife," Jason added.

It took a few minutes but Link finally agreed. They led him to a stretcher and he laid on it. They put a neck brace on him for precautions as part of their procedure and started towards one of the ambulances. Out of the corner of his eye Link saw that they had gotten Tracy out and she was lying on her own stretcher with a neck brace and leg brace on both of her legs being loaded into the other ambulance. Craig was standing over her with a flashlight, shining it in her eyes.

"Trace! Is she going to be alright!?" he shouted towards Craig and Jason. The last thing he saw before the insides of the ambulance was Tracy's still form being loaded into the other one.

**TBC....**


	2. Aftermath

**A/N **_Thank you to **H6p8gv, ILuvZacEfron **and **ICPinkFuzzyBunnies** for reviewing the first chapter...I hope that you enjoy this second one!_

_Disclaimer: As always I own none of the characters that you recognize...._

* * *

2.

Aftermath

The ambulance ride seemed longer than Link would've liked. All he wanted was to be near Tracy. They bandaged his cuts as Stan kept asking him questions, most of which he didn't hear. His thoughts were on Tracy and what was happening to her.

"Mr. Larkin are you feeling any pain?" he asked pulling Link back into reality.

He shook his head. "No."

Stan nodded. The ambulance finally ceased moving and Link was taken into the emergency room. As he was taken to an exam room he saw Tracy being taken into one across the hall.

"Tracy!" Link yelled as loud as he could.

Stan looked to where Tracy was. The other paramedic, Steve, frowned sympathetically. "Don't worry she'll be well looked after. I see Dr. Edwards is in there with her. He's an excellent doctor," Stan told him.

Link's eyes darted towards him. "I need to know if she's alright."

"Let the doctor examine you and then you'll get to see her," Steve said as they moved him onto a bed.

Link moved his head in a mini nod. He was stilled restrained from a lot of movement by the neck brace. He heard the open as someone came in the room.

"Hello Dr. Roberts," Stan and Steve said.

"What do we got fellas?"

"Mr. Larkin was in a car accident. He has cuts and bruises and possible other injuries. His vitals are good, breathing normal. We put the neck brace on as a precautionary measure," Stan said.

"Thank you I'll take over from here," Dr. Roberts said.

"Bye," Stan and Steve said as they left the room with the stretcher.

Dr. Roberts looked at a chart and walked over to Link. "Hello Mr. Larkin my name is Dr. Roberts."

"Hi."

"Let's get some x-rays shall we?"

Dr. Roberts and a nurse wheeled his bed from the room to another where they had an x-ray machine. Link tried to see Tracy as they went past the room she was in but to no avail. He had several x-rays taken before he was allowed to be taken back to the exam room. What seemed like hours later Dr. Roberts entered the room. He moved to Link's side and after feeling around his neck began taking off the neck brace.

"I think this can be taken off. You'll be more comfortable."

"Thank you doctor," Link said happy that he could move better.

The nurse that came in after Dr. Roberts anchored the bed so that Link was sitting up slightly.

"Your x-rays look good. No broken bones that we see. I feel like you might have a slight concussion and bruising. You'll probably be sore too but that will go away in time."

"Do you know anything about my wife?"

"What's her name?"

"Tracy. The paramedics said a Dr. Edwards was looking at her."

"I'll see if I can find any information for you," Dr. Roberts told him.

"Thank you."

Dr. Roberts left and soon came back. "She's got a broken leg and lots of bumps and bruises."

"Can I see her?"

"She's still unconscious."

Link frowned. "Can I see her?"

He nodded. "I'm going to discharge you. She's in room 203."

"Thank you."

A half hour later Link was finally discharged. The nurse showed him to room 203. Link hesitated slightly before walking in. Tracy was lying in bed. The bed sheets covered most of her body so he couldn't see many of her injuries. He found a chair and sat besides her, next to the bed. Tracy looked like she was sleeping except for the lack of color on her cheeks. Her hand was visible so he took it in his own.

He stroked her cheek. "Tracy, please wake up."

* * *

"Have you seen Tracy or Link?" Edna asked frantically. She had been looking for them for the past half an hour at least.

"Sorry Mrs. Turnblad but we haven't." the cameraman answered looking at her apologetically.

"Where can they be?" Edna said.

She walked to the phone and dialed Wilbur.

"Wilbur have you heard from Tracy or Link? They aren't here yet!"

"I haven't. Maybe Eric or Katie have? Or they may just be stuck in traffic or something," he told her.

"Wilbur I'm really worried it's just not like them to not call or anything."

"I'm sure they're fine Edna." Wilbur was trying to be calm but he was as worried as his wife.

Edna soon hung up with Wilbur before calling Katie.

"Hello Katie, have you seen or heard from Tracy and Link?"

"No, I thought they were at the studio," she answered.

"They're not here. I've looked everywhere."

"I'll call Eric and get back to you," Katie said.

"Alright."

Edna hung up and nervously tapped her fingers until the phone rang again.

"Mrs. Edna Turnblad?"

Edna turned around to see two police officers. One had black hair and brown eyes while the other had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Yes," she said.

"I'm Officer Stone and this is Officer Green," the black haired one said.

"Are you the mother of Tracy Larkin?" Officer Green asked.

She fidgeted nervously. "I am."

Officer Stone frowned. "I hate to tell you this but your daughter and son in law were in a car accident earlier."

"NO! Are they alright?"

"They are at the hospital, and we are in the process of catching the guy. A shopkeeper saw the accident and called an ambulance and by proxy us," Officer Green answered.

"We think the guy may have been drunk though we won't know until we talk to him," Officer Stone added.

Edna looked to him. "What makes you think that?"

"The shopkeeper said that as he drove away he was all over the road," he answered.

The phone began ringing.

"That'll be my son-in-laws mother."

The officers motioned for her to pick it up and she did.

"Edna! There are two officers here saying that Link and Tracy were in an accident and that they are in the hospital!"

"They are here too. We should go to the hospital," Edna said quickly.

"Yes, see you there. I hope that they are alright," Katie said.

"Me too," Edna replied before placing the phone back on the receiver.

"We can take you there ma'am," Officer Stone said.

"Thank you, and my husband?"

"We can pick him up on the way," he told her.

Edna nodded. She found the cameraman and told him about what happened then followed the officers out to his car. They drove to the joke shop and picked up Wilbur before heading to the hospital.

* * *

Link held Tracy's hand. It had been a few hours since the accident and she was still unconscious. Tears rolled down his cheeks. He wiped a few away with his shirt sleeve.

"Please Trace wake up."

He laid his head down by her arm and squeezed her hand. A moment later he felt a squeeze back. His eyes widened as he looked up into a pair of chocolate colored eyes staring at him.

"Tracy!"

"Linky," she whispered.

He gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. She motioned for him to lie besides her. He stood and did as she wanted. He placed a kiss on her neck and she giggled softly.

"I'm so glad you are awake," he murmured. His arm lightly rested on her stomach

"Are we in a hospital?" she asked.

"Yes, we were in a car accident. Do you remember anything?"

"I remember being in the car then darkness. There was a moment when I saw a bright light but then there was nothing until just now."

Tracy snuggled closer to Link and put her hand on his. He kissed her forehead. Dr. Edwards walked into the room and saw them. He raised an eyebrow at Link lying next to her but said nothing.

"Hi, my name is Dr. Edwards. I'm glad to see that you are finally awake." He looked from Tracy to Link. "And is this your husband?"

"Yes sir, my husband Link," she answered her voice still soft.

"Do you want me to leave while the doctor talks to you Trace?"

She shook her head. "No, I really want you to stay."

He kissed her cheek. "Alright, I'll stay then."

Dr. Edwards looked at her chart before continuing. "You have a broken leg, a bruised rib and multiple cuts and bruises."

"That I'm well aware of," she replied wincing as Link put pressure on the mentioned rib. He immediately withdrew his hand and placed it by his side.

"And I'm not sure how to tell you this so I'm just going to say it. It appears that you won't be able to have children," Dr. Edwards told her.

"What!? Why!?" Tracy exclaimed.

"When the truck hit your side you were thrown more violently in your seat and you got hit in the lower part of your stomach pretty hard."

Tracy was upset at the news. Link put his hand on her arm and rubbed it trying to calm her. She did calm slightly.

"Are there any questions?" Dr. Edwards asked.

"Is there any way that you may be wrong?" she asked.

"I'm sorry the tests we ran are pretty accurate," he told them.

"Oh before I leave you'll need to have the cast on for a few weeks," he added before leaving.

"Don't worry about it doll. I know that we want a family. We can still have one."

"How?"

"By adopting."

She cupped his cheek but pulled back as he grimaced at the bruise she touched.

"Here we are talking about me, are you alright?" she asked.

He nodded. "I have cuts and bruises and a headache but I'll survive. You got the worst of it I'm afraid."

They both jumped as the door flew open.

"Oh my! Hon are you alright!? I was so worried about you two!" Edna exclaimed as she walked in.

"Link! Tracy! I'm so glad to see you!" Katie added entering after Edna. Both women went straight to the bed and hugged them taking care to mind their injuries.

Wilbur entered next followed by Eric. Both men let out a huge sigh of relief at seeing Tracy and Link. Both were sitting up in the hospital bed.

"Never scare us like that again," Wilbur said as he kissed Tracy's forehead and patted Links shoulder.

Link looked to Tracy then Wilbur. "We'll try not to sir."

"I'm so glad to see you guys. They caught the driver. We heard through the radio on the way here," Eric told them.

"They think that he was drunk using information they received," Edna added.

"I wonder what will happen to him?" Wilbur pondered.

"He deserves some sort of punishment," Link said. "After all he has put us through today," he added.

"The cops will question him," Katie said.

"I hope that it's not too harsh a punishment," Tracy mentioned.

Link stared at her. "But why would you want to go easy on a guy who could've killed us?"

"I'm sure there's a reason why it happened, though I am still upset," she answered.

Their parents stayed awhile before leaving. Tracy and Link were given sandwiches and juice for lunch. That afternoon Penny, Seaweed, Maybelle and Inez came to visit.

"Oh my Trace I can't believe what happened!" Penny said hugging them both.

"You were lucky," Seaweed added.

"They are showing an old show today. The other council members will visit later and everyone who isn't able to come today send their love," Inez said.

"Did they catch the guy?" Maybelle inquired.

Tracy nodded. "Yes, but if we had left earlier this might not have happened."

"Tracy don't blame yourself," Penny told her.

"Yeah it could've happened to anyone of us," Seaweed added.

Maybelle nodded. "Tracy you just focus on getting better. There's no use for blaming yourself."

About half an hour later they left and the council members came. They stayed for a while before leaving to do their schoolwork. Next to visit were Noreen, Doreen, Brad, Tammy and IQ.

"How are you guys doing?" Noreen asked.

"We've been better," Link answered.

"This is the type of thing that you'd never think would happen to you," Doreen told them.

"We heard that your leg is broken Tracy," Tammy said.

"It is unfortunately."

"It'll heal though," IQ said.

Tracy nodded.

"At least being hosts you get to stand behind a podium so the cast won't be visible," Brad added.

"Brad!" Noreen yelled.

"I probably won't go back until it's off," Tracy told him.

"Link how come Tracy has worse injuries than you?" Tammy asked.

"Because the truck hit on her side of the car," Link answered.

"I'm just glad you two are alright," Brad said seriously. The others concurred.

That evening Tracy and Link were able to go home. Katie and Eric brought fresh clothes for the both of them when they picked them up. Link's car was at the body shop. Before leaving Tracy was taught how to use crutches. It took her a few tries but she finally got the hang of it well enough to get around. Katie had made burgers and fries knowing that the kids would be exhausted after the accident and hospital.

Over the next week Tracy adjusted to having the cast on her leg. It made moving around the house to do the simplest tasks difficult. Both Link and Tracy were also feeling sore from the accident now that the shock had worn off. Their family and friends frequently visited them to help in any way that they could. Link's car had also been fixed and returned. On the third day after the accident Brenda and Fender came to visit.

"We were so surprised to hear what happened," Fender said.

"A drunk driver at that hour," Brenda added.

"The police said that he was in trouble for drinking before but nothing like this," Tracy told them.

Link nodded. "He's in custody at the moment awaiting trial."

Fender looked from Link to Tracy. "How are you guys handling all of this?"

"I often think what if we left five minutes earlier could this have been avoided," Tracy answered.

"Trace no one could have foreseen this happening. Please don't blame yourself."

Brenda looked at her thoughtfully. "There are things you can't plan for."

Tracy nodded in understanding. "Where is Sean today?"

"He's with one of our neighbors," Fender answered.

"She has grandchildren his age so she adores him," Brenda added smiling.

They talked for a while longer before Brenda and Fender had to leave to pick up their son.

Another week quickly passed and Link began to notice that Tracy seemed down. He figured she was still upset about the news the doctor had given her. He tried to cheer her up but to no avail. One day Link took Tracy out to lunch. She still had a little trouble with the crutches but managed well. He was hesitant to get behind the wheel again but knew that he had to try at least. After lunch they passed by a pet store. Through the window they could see a pen full of puppies barking happily. They walked in to see fish tanks line the walls. When they walked over to the puppy pen two cocker spaniel pups immediately walked up to them wagging their tails. One was golden with a black spot on its tail while the other was black with a golden spot on its tail.

"Hey there fella," Tracy said scratching the black ones head. She was smiling.

Link smiled. "Aren't you a pretty thing," he said to the golden cocker spaniel.

"Can I help you two?" a woman asked.

Link turned to her. "Yes, these two puppies here are very friendly."

She nodded. "Indeed, they are brother and sister. The boy is the black one with the golden spot. They are five months old."

"They are adorable," Tracy cooed.

"We'd like to take them," Link said.

Tracy turned to him. "Really?'

He nodded. "How can I resist them when they make you smile like this?"

"Oh Linky," she said hugging him.

The woman nodded. "Very good sir."

Link and Tracy bought food bowls, leashes, food, a tennis ball and chew toy at the store as well. The puppies practically jumped into Tracy's arms. Link prevented them from doing so before they could knock Tracy over.

"So Tracy what shall we name them?" Link asked as they drove home.

"How about Beebe and Brian?"

"Those sound like good names. Do you think they like it?"

She turned them "Do you guys like those names?"

They licked her hand in response.

"I think they do," she answered giggling. Link grinned at the sound. It was the first time since the accident that she had laughed at all.

**TBC....**


	3. Healing and Trials

**A/N **_This chapter is the longest by far for this story....I'd like to thank **H6p8gv, ILuvZacEfron, ICPinkFuzzyBunnies and L.T. Freak **for reviewing and **H6p8gv **again for all his help with the story....I hope that you all enjoy!!!_

_As always I own nothing that you recognize... _

* * *

3.

Healing and Trials

Over the next couple of days Link and Tracy adjusted to having two energetic puppies running around the house. They chewed on the couch cushions and ran up the stairs chasing each other. There were several occasions where they almost knocked over a pan in the kitchen or book from the table. Link had to place all the breakable and valuable items that were in their path on high shelves where Brian and Beebe couldn't get to them.

Link sighed as they came running down the stairs nearly missing Tracy They immediately started rolling around and nipping at each other playfully. "Beebe, Brian be careful!"

They looked at him but continued around the room.

"Trace, why don't you try? They won't listen to me."

She nodded. "Beebe, Brian!"

They halted and looked up at her. They wagged their tails before lying down.

A week later Amber and Corny returned home and went to see them.

"How are you guys?" Corny asked.

"We're doing alright," Tracy answered.

Beebe and Brian ran up to Corny and licked his hand they then turned to Amber and barked.

"Who do we have here?" Amber asked backing away slightly.

"Beebe and Brian. Don't worry they won't bite you," Link answered.

Tracy grinned. "We've had them for a week."

"And they're quite a handful at times," Link added.

"They chase each other all over the house and even sleep on the bed."

"And they resist when I try to move them though they let Trace do it."

"They like Tracy better?" Amber asked.

Tracy nodded. "Though I can't see anyone not liking Link."

"You do more than like me?"

She captured his lips. "I do love you."

"Love you too Trace."

Corny smiled at them then at Amber as he patted their heads. Amber was slightly hesitant but soon she was scratching Beebe's back.

"So when do you get the cast off?" Amber asked.

"A couple weeks I believe," Tracy answered.

"Bet that will be a relief," Corny added.

Tracy nodded. "It will."

"So Link how's it like being back on the show?" Amber inquired. Link had returned to hosting the show a week ago.

"Its nice but I miss Tracy not being there."

"I'll be back as soon as I can. I miss the show."

Link sighed. "Yeah but Corny is back."

"We can work something out and Tracy take your time and heal. You're job will still be there when you're ready," Corny told them.

Tracy hugged him. "Thank you Corny."

"So how was the honeymoon?" Link asked changing the subject.

"It was wonderful! I never wanted it to end," Amber answered.

The rest of the visit was spent talking about the places Amber and Corny visited in London. That evening Tracy and Link were on the couch listening to the radio. The puppies were sleeping nearby while Tracy laid her head on Link's shoulder. His arm was wrapped around her while the other held onto the other that rested on his chest.

"Talking to Corny and Amber earlier got me thinking about our honeymoon," she said.

Link nodded. "We had fun didn't we?"

"We did," Tracy answered. She leaned up and captured his lips. Link grazed her bottom lip asking for entrance which she quickly granted. Soon he was pulling her closer to him as her hands rested at the back of his neck keeping his face close to hers. He kissed down her chin and nibbled her neck receiving a giggle from her. She seized his lips again and they continued until the need for oxygen made them part. Their faces remained inches apart.

"Wow!" Link exclaimed.

"We needed that," Tracy said.

Link nodded. "It's been a while since we kissed like that."

"Too long," Tracy murmured before seizing his lips again.

The day came when Tracy would get her cast off. Edna drove her to the doctor's office. As soon as it was off the doctor looked over her leg one more time and gave her a cane to help her walk. He had her walk a bit before telling her to take an easy and loosen up the muscles. He then released her. When she came home after spending the afternoon with her mom she found two candles on the dining room table along with two place settings and a dish full of ziti. Link walked out of the kitchen with a couple bottles of coke.

"Linky what's all this?"

"I thought that since you got your cast off today that we should celebrate."

"He held her chair for her as she sat, "How do you feel with it off?" he asked once he was also seated.

"My leg feels almost naked without the cast."

He rubbed his hand on her thigh. "It doesn't feel any different to me."

She smiled as they started to eat. After they were finished he stood and went to the living room to turn the radio on. She blew out the candles as soft music filled the air. Link walked up to her and extended his hand.

"Would you dance with me?"

"I haven't danced in so long."

"It's just like riding a bike and I won't let anything happen to you."

She gazed into his eyes. "Alright."

She took his hand and stood. Link supported her as he encircled his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his shoulders. They started to sway back and forth slowly since Tracy was cautious after only having the cast off for an afternoon.

"See its not so bad is it?" he asked her.

She smiled up at him and he captured her lips in a tender kiss.

"You know I was thinking something earlier," she told him.

"What?"

"It seems like it has been a long time since we moved past second base."

Link grinned. "It has."

"I think we just might have to change that."

"We do?" he asked.

Tracy nodded as his lips crashed onto hers. He slowly led her upstairs. As soon as they got to the bedroom they kissed again. Link slid her blouse off and tossed it to the floor while she did the same to his shirt. She kissed along his jaw line gaining a quiet purring sound from Link. He unzipped her skirt as the made their way to the bed. She sat on the edge and helped free him of hi pants before lying back on the pillow. He followed hovering atop of her. He kissed her lips again before moving down her neck. He nibbled the soft skin there, receiving a giggle from Tracy. He moved back up her cheek and to her ear where he nibbled on that. She whimpered softly as he continued back down her face. He then placed butterfly kisses from her ears to her chin and back.

"Oh Linky," she said.

He captured her lips again before moving to her chest. His hand began moving down her leg. He smiled at her before placing kisses down her leg as his hands continued their movement. Tracy half giggled, half moaned at the tingling feeling he was giving her. He moved back up and seized her lips in a passionate kiss allowing their tongues to mingle. He then let his kisses travel down to her breasts where he lingered. Tracy arched her back as he unclasped her bra. He then nibbled on her breast emitting another soft whimper from Tracy. She cupped his cheek and brought his face to hers before seizing his lips. He grazed her bottom lip and she gladly gave him entrance deepening the kiss. She maneuvered so that she was on top. Their lips never parted. She kissed down his chin and neck. Continuing her ministrations she placed gentle kisses down his chest until she reached his waist. She helped discard of his underwear before Link turned her over again so that she was on the bottom. He helped her discard of her underwear before pulling the covers over them and French kissing her.

Spent they fell asleep in each others arms. The next morning Link awoke to find Tracy still asleep with her head on his shoulder. He tried to move his legs a bit but found that there was something heavy on them. He looked down at the bed and noticed Beebe and Brian lying on the bottom of the bed.

"Beebe, Brian do you have to sleep down there? I can't move my feet," he whispered towards the.

"What are they doing?" Tracy murmured as she began to stir.

"I can't move my feet. They're laying on them."

"Guys get down," she told them. Beebe and Brian looked at her then jumped down.

He kissed her lips softly as he stretched his legs. "You'll have to teach me how to do that."

"It's easy. You just have to be stern with them that's all," Tracy said kissing him again.

Two days later Tracy and Penny were having lunch at the diner.

"I was thinking of baking a couple cakes for the paramedics and doctors that took care of me and Link."

"I think that's a great idea Trace. What kind of cake?"

"An angel cake for the paramedics and chocolate cake for the doctors."

"Want any help?"

"I'd like that."

After they finished Tracy and Penny went to the house and baked. As they frosted the chocolate cake the phone rang.

"Hello," Penny said as she answered it. Tracy had frosting all over her hands.

"Hi Penny is Tracy there?" Link asked.

"She's right here. We were about to go to the hospital."

"Hospital!? Did something happen?" panic rang in his voice.

"No she decided to bake cakes for the doctors and paramedics."

Link sighed in relief. Penny handed the phone to Tracy. She had wiped her hands on a towel so they were clean. She talked to Link for a few minutes before hanging up. They finished the frosting and Penny drove to the hospital. Penny held the cake dish in her hands so Tracy could use the cane.

She walked up to the nurse. "Can we see Dr. Edwards and Roberts?"

The nurse looked up at them. "Is there anything wrong ma'am?"

Tracy shook her head. "No, I'd just like to thank them for taking such good care of me and my husband when we were here."

The nurse smiled. "Of course. I'll see if they're available." She called someone and a few minutes later the two doctors came to meet them.

"Good to see you looking so well Mrs. Larkin," Dr. Edwards told her. He looked to be in his early forties with light brown hair and a big grin along with blue eyes.

"Thank you. This is my friend Penny."

Dr. Edwards took the cake from her as he and Dr. Roberts shook hands with her. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise doctors," she said smiling.

Tracy smiled. "We just came by to give you a small token of thanks for all that you did for me and Link after the um.." her voice hitched at 'accident'.

"Accident," Penny finished.

"It was nothing. We were just doing our job," Dr. Roberts said. He was about the same age as Dr. Edwards and had dark hair and blue-green eyes.

"We are just happy that you two are healthy. You both are aren't you?" Dr. Edwards

asked.

"Yes as well as we can be," Tracy answered.

After another thank you Tracy and Penny bid them goodbye. Link wanted to go with Tracy to see the paramedics so Penny dropped her off at her home. When Link arrived home an hour later they went to the fire house that also housed the ambulances. Link noticed Jason and Stan and with Tracy walked over to them. He was holding the angel cake.

"Good to see the two of you," Jason said smiling.

"See you had nothing to worry about," Stan added looking at Link.

Link smiled and nodded.

Jason shook Tracy's hand. "By the way my name is Jason and this here is Stan. We weren't able to properly meet. I took care of you while Stan here cared for your husband."

Tracy smiled. "Nice to meet you both."

"We'd like to thank you for giving us such great care," she added motioning to the cake.

Jason took it and smiled. "No need to thank us ma'am."

"We also have a question. We'd like to thank the shopkeeper who called you but we don't know his name, do you by chance?" Link asked.

Stan nodded. "I know him. His name is John Stone."

"The owner of Stone's Keepsakes?" Tracy inquired.

Stan nodded. "The one and the same."

"Thank you again," Tracy said.

The next day Link got Mr. Stone's number and invited him to dinner. Tracy wore a simple blue dress and her hair resting on her shoulder. Link wore a nice blue suit. They met John Stone at Il Gioiello, a nice Italian restaurant. He was a portly man with a jovial face. He smiled upon seeing Link and Tracy.

"So nice to see the two of you. I was afraid that the young lady here wouldn't make it."

"I was too Mr. Stone," Link said.

He extended his hand. "Mr. Stone was my father, please call me John."

Link shook his hand. "I'm Link and this is my wife Tracy."

"Very nice to meet you," she told him.

"Likewise," he said as he kissed the back of her hand. She giggled.

They were shown to their table. Link held out Tracy's chair for her before sitting in his own. John ordered lasagna while Tracy ordered raviolis, Link ordered chicken parmagiana. They all ordered cokes to drink.

"So we wanted to thank you John for calling the ambulance and police," Link told him.

"I just wanted to help."

"We heard you saw the truck that hit us," Tracy said.

John nodded. "The police questioned me and I gave them a description. The guy goes on trial soon."

Tracy nodded. "Yeah, Link wants to testify."

"He's driven drunk before the police said so I think he should be locked up where he can't hurt anyone," Link said angrily.

"Just watch out for his lawyer. There will probably be questions like 'did you see the driver?' directed towards you."

Link looked at him. "Have you testified before John?"

"You seem knowledgeable," Tracy added.

"Once a long time ago," he answered his mind seemingly drifting to a memory.

The following week the trial began. The courtroom was small. The judge's bench and the witness stand sat on the far wall and there were two tables facing it. Behind the tables were rows of seats for people to sit on. There was also a place for the jurors to sit. For this trial there were twelve jurors. The trial was presided over by the Honorable Judge Donovan. He had silver hair and hardened brown eyes from the years of being on the bench. Tracy detected a sense of kindness in them though. He wore a long black robe. The prosecutor was Mr. Seth Hughes while Bill Swan, the defendant's, lawyer was Mr. Jacob White. Seth Hughes was about six feet with russet colored hair and hazel eyes. He wore a nice navy blue suit. Jacob White was shorter with blonde hair and blue-green eyes. He wore a gray suit. Tracy wore a green dress as she sat behind Mr. Hughes. Opening statements were said first.

"On the morning of February sixth this man (he pointed to the defendant) knowingly spent the previous night at Ted's Bar before driving home. Link and Tracy Larkin were driving to work. The defendant sideswiped their vehicle before taking off again," Seth Hughes said.

"Mr. Swan won't deny what Mr. Hughes has said, but he can't help his addiction to alcohol. It is a vicious disease with no cure," Jacob White countered.

The first witness was Link. He was wearing a nice blue suit. He walked up to the stand and was sworn in.

Seth Hughes stood next to him. "Mr. Larkin, would you in your own words tell us what happened on February the sixth."

He nodded. "My wife Tracy and I were headed to work at the WYZT studios when we felt a collision and were thrown forwards then backwards in our seats. Glass flew everywhere and I received several cuts. I closed my eyes for a moment then when I looked at Tracy she wasn't moving. She looked almost as if she was asleep. I tried to wake her up but got no reaction. Her leg was pinned. I tried to get out of the car and after a couple tries succeeded. I saw Mr. Stone before going to Tracy's side."

"Mr. Stone is the shopkeeper that called for help?'

"Yes."

"Please continue Mr. Larkin."

Link nodded as he looked straight at Tracy. "When I got to her door I wretched it open. She was so pale looking I got really scared. That's when I heard the ambulances. At the hospital Tracy was even told that she won't be able to have children from the injuries."

"I know that was difficult. Thank you Mr. Larkin," Seth said.

Next up was John Stone. He wore a nice tan suit. He was quickly sworn in.

Seth Hughes stood at his table and looked him straight in the eye. "Mr. Stone, you are the owner of Stone's Keepsakes on Main Street and you were the one that called the police and ambulance isn't that right?"

"Yes."

"That's a very nice thing that some people might not have done."

"I saw the accident and didn't want anyone to be killed. It's our civic duty to help our fellow man."

Seth smiled. "Can you describe the vehicles you saw?"

John nodded. "Mr. Larkin's car was a red Chevy while the other car that hit them was a green truck."

"Like this one?" Seth asked showing him a picture.

"Exhibit A your honor," he told the judge as he walked up to the stand.

Judge Donovan nodded.

"Yes," John answered.

"Now tell us what you saw."

"I saw the Chevy come up the street outside of my shop. The green truck came up a side street and hit into the passengers side. It then continued up the street. The driver was all over the road."

"And that's when I called for help."

"Thank you Mr. Stone."

"You're welcome." He left the stand and went to sit next to Link and Tracy. She gave him a small hug.

Jason Bell, the paramedic, went next. He wore a pinstripe suit.

"You were called to the scene of the accident is that right?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell us what you saw?"

"A red Chevy belonging to Mr. Larkin stopped in the road. The glass was all cracked and the passenger side had a huge dent in it. We knew that something big had to have caused it."

"Is this the car?' he asked showing a picture to him.

"Exhibit B your honor." The judge nodded.

"Yes."

Seth showed the jury the picture.

"Was it difficult to get the Larkin's out?"

"Mr. Larkin was already out. He was near his wife's door. We had to basically pull of the door and remove part of the dash to get Mrs. Larkin out."

"Was she conscious?"

"No sir."

"What did you do?"

"My colleagues convinced Mr. Larkin to get on the stretcher. They put a neck brace on him as precaution. We do that in every instance. Craig Love, the other paramedic working with me, and myself we carefully lifted Mrs. Larkin out and placed her on a stretcher. We placed a neck brace and leg brace on her. I checked her vitals and shone a light in her eye to see how dilated they were."

"Thank you Mr. Bell." He smiled at Tracy and Link on the way by. Tracy stopped him and gave him a hug before allowing him to leave.

Dr. Edwards went next. He wore a pair of black slacks, a deep green shirt and black jacket.

Seth looked through his notes before talking. "Dr. Edwards, you were the one who took care of Tracy Larkin when she came into the hospital on February sixth is that correct?"

"It is."

"And can you attest to the fact that she had multiple cuts and other injuries including a broken leg?"

"I can."

"And that she isn't able to bear children?'

He looked over to Tracy and frowned. "That's right."

"Are these the injuries?" Seth asked showing him some pictures of Tracy.

"Exhibit C your honor."

Judge Donovan nodded. "Proceed."

"Yes they are," Dr. Edwards told him. The jurors were then shown the pictures.

"How were these injuries sustained?"

"Broken glass from the car caused the cuts. Her leg was pinned between the dashboard and the seat. And the force of the car being hit propelled her in such a manner that she was injured in the lower stomach area causing irreparable damage."

"Tell me doctor have you ever heard of alcohol being a disease?'

"Yes."

"And what do you think about that?"

"It's hogwash. It is an addiction that under the right circumstances can be put under control."

"Thank you Dr. Edwards."

The court adjourned for the day. The following day Dr. Roberts was sworn in to attest to Link's injuries. He wore a suit similar to his colleagues but with a tan shirt. Tracy wore a blue dress while Link wore a pair of black slacks and a gray shirt since he was done testifying. They again sat behind Seth Hughes. Seth wore a gray suit that day while Jacob White wore a navy blue pinstripe suit.

"Doctor Roberts you treated Link Larkin on February the sixth is that right."

"Yes."

"And what were his injuries?"

"He had several cuts and bruises and a slight concussion."

"Why'd he fare better in the crash than his wife?"

"He fared better because it was her side that got hit by the truck."

"Exhibit D your honor," Seth said holding a few pictures in his hand.

Judge Donovan nodded again.

"Are these the injuries you speak of?" he asked handing the doctor the pictures.

"Yes."

The jurors were shown the pictures from the latest exhibit.

"Have you ever heard of alcohol being a disease?"

"Yes."

"And what are your thoughts on that?"

"I think one can control his or her intake of alcohol and it's not something like the polio where there's a vaccine."

"Thank you Dr. Roberts." Dr. Roberts nodded as he stepped off the stand.

Jacob White went next. He called the police officer who interviewed his client.

"Officer Conner you interviewed the defendant didn't you?"

"Yes." Officer Conner was a husky fellow with mousy black hair and brown eyes. He wore a nice green suit.

"Would you describe for the jury how the defendant was acting?"

"He seemed very out of touch with reality, like he was in his own little world."

"Was he drunk?"

"Yes."

"Do you think he was in touch with reality as you said at the time of the accident?"

"No, I don't think he was."

"Thank you Officer."

Seth stood to ask a couple of questions.

"Officer Conner have you seen cases like this where the driver is drunk?"

"Yes."

"You say that he was out of touch with reality?"

"Yes."

"Did he have some sense of what was happening?"

"He knew that he was in a police station and that we were talking about some kind of accident."

"So he was at least partially aware of his surroundings; some sense of reality?"

"Yes."

"Thank you Officer Conner."

Next Jacob called a doctor to talk about how alcohol is a disease.

"Dr. Burns you work for Baltimore Memorial is that correct?"

"Yes."

"And you've seen your fair share of cases involving alcohol?"

"That is correct."

"Would you say that in those cases the persons that have alcohol in their system were conscious of their actions but couldn't control themselves?"

"I would."

"You've met with my client is that correct?"

"That is correct."

"Does he fit any of the cases that you've seen?"

"He does."

"Would you please explain for the court?"

"When Mr. Swan drinks one drink it sets off a trigger and he has to have more. He can't control himself. He knows what he's doing is wrong but he just can't stop."

"Thank you doctor."

Seth stood from where he was sitting. "Good morning Doctor Burns. How long did you spend with Mr. Swan?"

"Two hours."

"And was he drunk at the time?"

"No."

"So how can state what you said earlier?"

"I was able to read a file that the police had on him."

"A file?"

"Yes."

"The file can only talk of his actions not his state of mind."

Next up was Bill Swan. He had a frown on his face as he went to the stand. Link snarled at him. Tracy rubbed his arm trying to soothe him.

Jacob stood. "Now Mr. Swan do you deny what happened that morning on February the sixth?"

"No."

"Why were you at the bar all night?"

"I had a tough day at work and decided to get one beer. But then one beer turned into two and so on and so forth. And before I knew it, it was morning so I decided to go home. I saw the Chevy but couldn't stop myself. I wasn't in my right mind you could say."

"Why'd you flee?"

"Like I said I wasn't in my right mind. I didn't fully realize what happened so I continued home."

"Thank you."

Seth cleared his throat. "Now Mr. Swan you've been arrested before for being drunk haven't you?"

"Yes."

"Even for a couple car accidents?"

"Yes, but none where anyone was really hurt."

"So why would you go to a bar when you clearly knew what could happen if you drank?"

"I guess I was thinking that I could hold my liquor and one beer wouldn't hurt."

"But it wasn't just one beer?"

"No."

"Are you sorry for what you did?"

"Yes." He looked towards Link and Tracy. "I'm really sorry for what happened. I didn't mean to injure you." It sounded very heartfelt.

Link and Tracy were still angry with him but knowing that he was sorry helped ease their anger a little.

"Thank you for your candidness Mr. Swan."

Bill Swan went to sit down while Judge Donovan issued instructions to the jurors. He then dismissed them to go deliberate. He also dismissed court for the day. The next day Tracy and Link along with the others were back in the courtroom. The foreperson stood to read the verdict.

"We find the defendant guilty," he told the judge.

Judge Donovan looked towards the jury. "I'd like to thank you for your service."

He then turned to Bill Swan who was standing next to his lawyer. "Bill Swan I sentence you to no more than eighteen months in state prison. Court adjourned."

"That seems like a long time," Tracy said to Seth Hughes.

Seth shrugged. "It's not that bad. He got that amount of time because he has priors."

"Thank you," Tracy told him.

"It was my pleasure. Take care of yourselves," he told them before leaving.

"We will," she called after him.

"Come on doll lets get out of here," Link said as he led Tracy out of the court.

"Yes please. Let's go take Beebe and Brian to the park."

"That's a wonderful idea Trace."

"And I was thinking that its time to go back to work," she added.

"When?"

"Next week. I'm going to call Corny tomorrow."

"As long as you feel up to it and don't over exert yourself," Link said concerned.

"I can't stay home forever Linky. Besides I feel stronger everyday. I won't overwork myself. You'll be there as will Corny and ma."

"True, we can all keep an eye on you."

Tracy leaned up and gave him a sweet kiss. "I love your magnificent eyes."

"Not as much as I adore yours," he told her.

She kissed him again. They got home and were greeted by two wagging tails. They hooked up their leashes and led them to the dog park which was next door to their house.

"Are you relieved that the trial is over?" Tracy asked as they walked.

"Very relieved. You?"

"Yes, I think the punishment was a little harsh."

"A little harsh!? Trace he almost killed you!"

"I know but he did apologize."

"And you can forgive him that easily?"

"No, I'm still angry but the fact that he did apologize did show me something."

Link tightened his jaw. "Bet his lawyer made him do it."

Tracy put her hand up to his cheek and he calmed. "Anyways do you still want to adopt?"

Link nodded. "Do you?"

Tracy nodded. They were stopped by a bush that the puppies were exploring.

"How do we go about doing that," Link asked.

Tracy smiled. "I was thinking that we could talk to our pastor. He might know where to go."

They started moving again. "Alright Trace. We can go tomorrow if you'd like."

"I'd like that."

**TBC......**


	4. Lizzie

**A/N **_Thanks to **H6p8gv, L.T. Freak **and **ICPinkFuzzyBunnies **for reviewing the last chapter..you don't know how much I appreciate them and thanks again to** H6p8gv **for all his help .....This chapter is shorter than the last and I hope the ending doesn't seemed too rushed... but I hope that you enjoy it!_

* * *

4.

Lizzie

The next morning Tracy and Link made an appointment to see their pastor. Before they left the house though, Tracy called Corny about going back to work. He was excited about the idea of her coming back.

"Ready to go Trace?" Link asked as she placed the phone on the receiver.

"Yes."

Tracy stood and took her cane. Link held the door for her as she walked out of the house. He also held the car door as she slid into the passenger's seat. He then got into the driver's side and drove to their church. He then opened her door again and escorted her inside.

"Hello Link and Tracy. So glad to see the two of you," Pastor Graham said smiling.

"Hello pastor," Tracy responded.

"Thank you," Link added.

"What can I do for you?" he then asked.

"Link and I are looking to adopt and I thought maybe you could help us."

"Why me?"

"I heard you talking to another couple one day about adoption," she answered.

He smiled. "Ah yes. Though I'm not sure I approve of your eavesdropping."

"I wasn't eavesdropping. I just happened to hear part of the conversation," Tracy retorted.

Link and Pastor Graham both chuckled.

"There's a place where unwanted babies are taken, usually unwed teenage mothers who can't provide for them," Graham said.

"It's called St. Andrews and it's about ten miles outside the city," he added.

"Thank you," Link told him.

"It's a wonderful thing you're doing for a child," Pastor Graham said as he handed them the address and phone number.

Two days later Link and Tracy to St. Andrews. It looked almost like a church but with no steeple. They were met by a pleasant older woman named Nancy.

"Welcome you must be the Larkins," she said shaking their hands.

Link nodded. "Yes we are."

"So you're looking to adopt?" she inquired as she showed them into her small office. It was small with a desk and two chairs.

"We are," Tracy replied.

"Wonderful," she said motioning for them to sit before sitting in her own desk chair.

"Would you want a boy or girl?"

"It doesn't matter as long as the baby is healthy," Tracy answered.

"Though I've always wanted a little girl," Link added smiling. He twined his fingers with Tracy's.

"A little girl would be nice," Tracy agreed.

"So I see you have thought about it," Nancy teased.

They nodded as she grabbed some papers from the top drawer.

She handed them to Tracy. "Please fill these forms out and we'll get you started in the adoption process. I should tell you that we'll need to look at your home and know about your background, including how much you make and so forth. This process usually takes around six months."

Tracy and Link nodded. "We will do anything. We really want this," Link told her.

Nancy grinned. "I've been doing this for many years and I can sense that you do. I'll leave you to fill out the forms."

She got up and left closing the door. Tracy started filling out the papers.

"We are sure about this aren't we?" she asked as she paused for a moment.

"Yes doll, we want a family and this is the best course of action," he told her.

She gave him a chaste kiss before returning to the forms. After they finished they found Nancy and gave everything to her before bidding her goodbye.

A couple weeks later Penny and Tracy were sitting in the living room. Tracy wore a light blue dress while Penny wore a green dress. Both of them had let their hair flow down their back and shoulders.

"You know I think I found the perfect wedding dress," Penny mused as the radio played softly.

"Where?"

"At the bridal shop. You will go with me next Saturday and try on a few dresses yourself won't you?"

"Of course! I mean the wedding is only four months away!"

Penny smiled. "I know! Can you believe it?"

Tracy hugged her. "Of course I can. You and Seaweed are meant for each other and one day you'll have kids."

Penny frowned slightly as she got up to change the radio station. "How is the adoption coming along?"

"Good. Someone is supposed to come and look at where we live."

Penny looked up from the radio. "Are you nervous?"

Tracy shook her head. "Not really. I mean we have an extra room that we'll use for the nursery and the dogs wouldn't harm a fly." Beebe and Brian walked in and went over to her and Penny. They licked their hands before lying next to them.

"See harmless," Tracy stated.

That Saturday they did get their dresses. Penny found a gorgeous cream colored dress that had a simple lace design on its bodice. It went down to her ankles. Tracy's dress was dark blue that went down to her knees. The other bridesmaids were wearing something similar to Tracy's dress.

It had been a month since their meeting with Nancy and no one had shown up at the house to inspect it. By this time Tracy was using the cane less and less. One Monday they received a call saying that someone would be coming on that Wednesday.

When Wednesday came Tracy and Link were sitting in the living room, watching television. They immediately stood upon hearing a knock at the door. Tracy nervously took Link's hand as they walked to the door and opened it.

"Nancy!" Tracy said.

"Hi," she said. She was wearing a brown skirt and a cream colored top.

"May I come in?"

Link moved to the side and motioned for her to enter. "Of course."

"So you're going to do the home inspection?" Link asked.

She nodded. Beebe and Brian came running up to her. Brian licked her hand.

"Are they sweet," she cooed as she scratched their heads, receiving tail wags.

"Yes they are," Tracy said.

Tracy and Link showed Nancy around the house. They showed her where the nursery would be. It was the room closest to their room. They showed her the kitchen and living room and dining room. Fort-five minutes after she came she was ready to leave.

"Everything looks pretty good on your end though you should probably get started on the nursery and watch out for electrical outlets. Children and outlets don't mix very well." She laughed. "Well adults wouldn't either I suppose."

Tracy nodded. Thank you Nancy."

"It was a pleasure. I'll be back closer to the time of the actual adoption to make sure the nursery is completed and everything looks as well as it does now."

"Thank you," Link said.

Nancy nodded as they bid each other goodbye.

The next few months were spent preparing for a new baby and helping Penny and Seaweed with their wedding. Tracy and Link had been told that they would adopt a little girl a few weeks before the wedding. They were excited. Edna and Katie held a baby shower for Tracy soon after they got the news. All of the council girls had attended and given Tracy everything they thought she could need from a crib to clothes to diapers and toys.

The wedding day finally arrived. Pastor Graham officiated the service and Wilbur walked Penny down the aisle. It was a beautiful ceremony held in their church. Penny and Seaweed couldn't have looked happier. When they were pronounced husband and wife Seaweed dipped her, giving her a deep kiss. Along with their guests that included Corny, Amber and the rest of the former council members they wore huge grins on their faces. The reception was held at the hotel ballroom. There were tables positioned around the room and a small band. After eating the steak tips and mashed potato dinner Tracy stood with the microphone.

"Penny and Seaweed, you are two of my best friends. I only wish you all the best life has to offer. I love you guys!"

She hugged them and Link took the mike from her. "Penny, Seaweed, you two are truly the best friends anyone can hope for. I hope you are as happy as Tracy and I am," he winked at Tracy and she smiled. "And we would like to give you a little gift and you can't exchange this one," he added with a smile. "We reserved the honeymoon suite for you in this hotel for three nights."

"Ah guys you didn't' have to do that," Penny told them.

"We wanted to," Tracy said.

Seaweed wrapped his arm around Penny's waist. "Come on baby the suite will be nicer than what we were planning." He winked at her and she giggled. He leaned over and captured her lips.

"Thanks guys we appreciate everything that you've done," he told them once he and Penny parted.

"You're welcome, and I hope you enjoy the honeymoon suite," Tracy said.

Penny smiled. "I think we will."

Seaweeds eyes lit up as he kissed his bride again.

The rest of the reception was spent dancing and talking. When it came time to throw the bouquet of red and white roses Penny had she threw it to Tammy. IQ caught the garter.

"I guess we're next," IQ said.

"I can't wait," Tammy responded smiling.

When they arrived home that night Beebe and Brian greeted them at the door. Tracy fed them and they let them outside for a few minutes. When the dogs were back in they laid at the foot of the bed. Tracy and Link put their pajamas on and snuggled next to each other.

"Their wedding was so beautiful," Tracy said.

"It was, reminded me of our wedding."

Tracy leaned over and captured Link's lips. He grazed his tongue over her bottom lip and she happily parted her lips giving him access, thus deepening the kiss. Link moved to her chin then began attacking her neck with kisses. She giggled in response. She put her hand on his cheek and he looked up at her smiling. She leaned forward and seized his lips again.

Two months after the wedding Tracy and Link were informed that they could formerly adopt their new daughter. They had been shown pictures of her. She was six months old with brown hair and blue-green eyes. They had decided to name her Elizabeth Marie Larkin. Nancy came to the house one more time for the final inspection. She smiled at seeing the nursery.

"It's lovely," she told them.

"Thank you," Tracy replied. "We did our best."

"The house is ready but are you two?" Nancy asked.

Link looked to Tracy who nodded at him. "I think so. We have our parents and friends for support."

"Having that kind of support is always helpful," Nancy agreed.

The day had come when Tracy and Link would finally meet Elizabeth. They met Nancy at St. Andrews. They went to her office to sign some documents. A justice of the peace was there to make the adoption final. Tracy finally got to hold her.

"Hi Lizzie, I'm your mom," she cooed as she rocked her back and forth.

"And I'm your dad," Link said touching her hand.

Before they left Nancy had one more thing to say. "Watch out she knows how to crawl and good luck."

"Thanks Nancy," Link and Tracy told her in unison. Nancy smiled as they left the office.

They put her in the car seat and drove home. When they got inside and walked into the living room they found all of their family and friends there. Hanging from the ceiling was a pink banner that said "Welcome Home Elizabeth". Beebe and Brian ran up to Tracy. She was holding Lizzie. They both sniffed her and licked her face and arms making her giggle.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Lizzie," Tracy announced.

Edna and Katie came up to her first. Edna wanted to hold her first.

"Isn't she a beauty," she cooed.

"Her eyes are gorgeous," Katie said. Edna handed Lizzie to her.

Wilbur held her next. "I bet she'll have the two of you wrapped around her little finger in no time."

"Especially with Link," Eric added.

Penny saw her next. "She is adorable."

"Penny, will you be her godmother?" Tracy asked.

She hugged her. "Of course! I'd love to."

"And Seaweed, would you be her godfather?" Link asked as he held her.

"I'd be honored guys."

"Isn't she cute!" Noreen and Doreen said in tandem.

"She is." Tracy agreed.

"Her brown hair can almost match yours Tracy," Inez said.

"And her nose," Maybelle agreed.

"Really?"

She nodded.

"She does have the same hair and nose almost," Amber agreed. "Can I hold her next?"

Tracy nodded and Amber too her from Maybelle's arms.

"It felt so nice having a baby in my arms again. It's been a long time," Maybelle told her and Tracy.

The others held and commented on Lizzie. They stayed for a while before leaving in the evening. That night Link and Tracy showed their new daughter the nursery.

"This is your room," Link told her. Lizzie curiously looked around at the new surroundings.

They put her in her crib and went to bed themselves. A few hours later they heard her crying.

Link placed a chaste kiss on Tracy's lips. "I'll go."

"Alright."

Link stood up and put on his robe. He walked into the nursery and picked up Lizzie. He walked downstairs with her and heated up a bottle of formula before walking back upstairs. He sat in the rocking chair and fed her.

"They say it's a man's world well that cannot be denied," he sang quietly as he rocked her.

Tracy got up and walked to the nursery to check on Lizzie herself. She stopped in the doorway as she listened to Link singing quietly.

When the bottle was empty Link burped Lizzie.

He looked to the door. "Hey Trace," he said noticing her.

"Hey, did she like the song?" Tracy whispered.

"I think so since she's sound asleep," he answered in a lowered voice. He put Lizzie back in the crib and placing his arm around Tracy's waist escorted her back to their bedroom.

A couple days' later Tracy and Link brought Lizzie to the show.

"Hey everyone we have a special guest," Corny said at the beginning of the show.

Tracy and Link walked to the stage. She was holding Lizzie.

"Hello, Link and I wanted to come here and introduce our new daughter Elizabeth to everyone."

The council girls all crowded around them saying how precious she was.

"How can you have a daughter when you weren't pregnant?" Emily asked. At thirteen she was the youngest member of the council.

"Well Emily we adopted her," Link said.

"Oh," Emily replied.

Over the next few weeks Tracy and Link adjusted to having a new baby in the house. Lizzie like to crawl around and get into their records or books; anything that was low to the ground. Tracy was good at catching her before she damaged anything. Tracy and Link had grown to love being parents. They would do anything for Lizzie. Beebe and Brian grew to adore Lizzie. She would play fetch with them using a tennis ball. They would run for the ball and drop it right in her lap making her giggle.

One day Tracy was in the living room working on a couple of dance moves. Lizzie had turned nine months old a couple weeks prior. She was sitting in the playpen with a teddy bear. Brian walked up to her with a tennis ball wanting to play. He hand was on the soft material of the playpen as she gazed at him. He nudged her hand with his nose and she giggled.

"Brian," she said. He let out a small bark.

Tracy stopped. "Who said that?" she asked looking around the room.

"Brian," Lizzie repeated. Tracy's eyes fell on her.

"Lizzie you spoke!"

"Brian," she said again. Brian barked again.

Tracy scooped her into her arms. "I can't believe you spoke! We need to tell daddy."

"Tell daddy what?" Link asked walking in the room.

"Lizzie spoke," she told him.

"She did! What did she say?"

"Lizzie, tell daddy what you just said."

"Brian," she told him.

Link took Lizzie and swung her around. She giggled happily. "That's amazing your first word."

"Brian," she repeated.

"Soon she'll be saying mama and dada," Tracy said.

Link nodded.

**TBC....**


	5. Unexpected News

**A/N **_Hey guys! I'd like to thank **H6p8gv, L.T. Freak, **and **ICPinkFuzzyBunnies **for reviewing the last chapter....and I'd like to once again to thank **H6p8gv **for all of his help....I hope that you enjoy this next chapter! _

_Again I own nothing that you recognize..._

* * *

5.

Unexpected News

_A Year Later…_

A young woman with blue-green eyes and brown hair walked into Nancy's office.

"May I help you?"

"My name is Paula Stevens and I'm looking for my daughter."

"You put her up for adoption am I correct?"

"Yes, a little over a year ago," Paula answered.

"I was only seventeen when I got pregnant and my parents made me give her up," she added.

"Do you remember who you talked to or anything that may help?" Nancy asked.

"I think is name was Ted."

"Ah yes, let me call him." Nancy picked up the phone and dialed a number. She talked to Ted for a few moments before setting the phone back on the receiver and looking to Paula.

"Your daughter was adopted when she was six months old."

"Was she given to a good family?"

Nancy nodded. "Yes, a nice young couple."

"Do you think I could possibly write them a letter? I just want to hear that she's doing well."

"Let me talk to my boss and the adoptive parents to see if it's alright with them. I'll let you know tomorrow."

Paula nodded and handed her a piece of paper. "Here's my number, please let me know."

She turned and headed out of the office. Nancy called her boss and asked him if Paula's request was allowable. He said as long as the adoptive parents are fine with it and the first letter being given to them by Nancy herself. Nancy found Tracy and Link's work phone number before dialing. After all it was the middle of the day.

Tracy was sitting at her desk reading the day's script when the phone rang. "Hello," she said.

"Hello Mrs. Larkin, this is Nancy from St. Andrews."

"How are you?" Tracy inquired.

"I'm fine thanks. I called because I had an interesting visitor in my office today."

"Who?"

"Lizzie's birth mother."

"What does she want?" Tracy asked with a hint of panic in her voice.

"She just wanted to know if she could write you a letter and see how Lizzie was doing."

"Oh can she do that?"

"I spoke to my boss and he said it was allowable."

"Can I talk to Link and get back to you?"

"Sure."

Tracy hung the phone up and went searching for Link. She found him talking to her mom.

"Edna thanks again for saying you'll watch Lizzie for the night," he was saying. She had no clue as to what he meant.

"Hey hun," Edna said as she saw her.

Link wrapped his arm around her and gave her a kiss on the lips. "Hey Trace."

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" she asked him.

"Of course."

She took his hand and they walked back to her office. She closed the door and turned to Link.

"I just received a call from Nancy from St. Andrews."

"Why'd she call?"

"She told me that Lizzie's birth mother came by her office and wants to contact us by giving us a letter asking about Lizzie's well being."

"Are you alright with that?" Link asked.

"I guess what do you think?"

"Its strange how she's come now but Lizzie is ours. I don't see any harm in letting her know about her."

Tracy nodded. "Alright. I'll call Nancy back."

She picked up the phone and dialed Nancy.

"Hi Nancy I've discussed what we talked about and we think that she can send us a letter."

"Are you sure?"

Tracy looked to Link. "We're sure."

Four days later Link drove to Nancy's office where they received the letter. Katie was looking after Lizzie. They thanked her and left, deciding to read it at home. When they got inside the door they were assailed by Beebe and Brian. They weren't puppies anymore but they certainly acted like they were. Link found their leashes and put them on.

"Let's take them to the dog park and we can read the letter there."

"Alright," Tracy said.

Tracy took Brian's leash and Link took Beebe's as they began walking towards the dog park. Link also had a Frisbee in his hand. When they got there Brian began getting really excited and he tried to get at the Frisbee Link was holding. Instead he knocked Tracy to the ground.

"Tracy!"

"I'm ok," she told him. Link helped her up and she gave him a sweet kiss.

They continued into the dog park where they let Beebe and Brian off of their leashes. They threw the Frisbee for them for a while before deciding it was time for a rest. Tracy and Link sat on a bench while the dogs lay at their feet.

Tracy looked to Link. "I want to open the letter now."

He nodded before taking her had in his and giving it a gentle squeeze. She took the note out of the envelope.

_To my daughter's loving family-_

_I'm sorry I don't know your names yet but I hope you are taking good care of my daughter. I wanted to write to you to tell you my story and to know that my baby girl is doing well. I was seventeen and dating the captain of the high school basketball team when I got pregnant. We were only dating for a year. I was excited and scared when I first found that I was with child. I didn't know how my boyfriend would react. I was hoping that he would tell me that he would help me and that we would get married. When I finally found the courage to tell him he got angry saying that he thought we took precautions. He was poised to get a scholarship to a good university and he couldn't jeopardize it. When my parents found out they were livid. We are Catholic so "taking care" of the baby was out of the question and so they forced me to give her up for adoption. I fought them saying that I wanted to keep the baby and I could take care of him or her. After many arguments I finally acquiesced to their demands. _

_I hope you as her new parents are taking good care of her. Nancy has told me that you are good people and that I had no worries but I still wonder. I wonder about the things you'll teach her and the lessons she'll learn. I hope she grows up to believe that there's good in everyone and to listen to her own heart. Please take care of my little girl, well our little girl._

_Sincerely,_

_Paula Stevens _

Tracy had tears in her eyes. "Poor girl, I'm not sure what would've happened if I was in her shoes."

"I wouldn't have been so stupid as to leave you like her boyfriend did. I would stay and take care of both of you," Link said softly.

Tracy leaned over and captured his lips. "Thank you."

"I want to respond to her and tell her about Lizzie," she added.

"Do you think that's a good idea?"

"Yes, after all if she hadn't gone through what she had we would never have been given our wonderful daughter."

Link nodded. "That's true."

They played fetch with Beebe and Brian again before heading back to the house. Tracy immediately went to find a piece of paper and pen. She then sat at the dining room table.

_Dear Paula,_

_I was surprised to hear from you to say the least. I didn't think that once a baby was adopted their birth parents would ever be heard from. I just wanted to write to tell you that Lizzie as we call her is doing very well. She has just begun to walk. She has only taken a few steps but soon she'll be running around the house getting into all sorts of things she shouldn't. My husband and I are almost afraid of what trouble she can find. She adores our two cocker spaniels that we have. She plays fetch and tug of war with them every chance she gets. They like to lie in her room sometimes .When she gets older we will teach her how to dance. We are big dancers, my husband and I. There's always music in our home. We will also teach her good morals and ethics as well. I hope that she grows up to one day go to college and pursue whatever dream she has and that she has the strength to never let go of that dream. I'm not sure what else to say except you don't need to be worried. We try our hardest to be good parents and we have a great support system with our family and friends. I wish you the best of luck in the future and that you finally find the happiness that I feel you deserve. _

_Sincerely,_

_Tracy Larkin_

Tracy sent the letter to Nancy the next day. She would be able to find Paula to give it to her.

A week later it was their anniversary. Link had arranged for Edna to baby sit for the night so he and Tracy could spend time alone. He had made dinner reservations at the Italian restaurant, Il Gioiello. When he entered the house that afternoon he carried a bouquet of flowers, a card, and two boxes.

"Happy Anniversary Doll." He said as he leaned in and captured her lips.

"Happy Anniversary Linky," she replied.

He handed her the bouquet of roses, carnations, and daisies; her favorite flowers. She put them to her face and smelled their sweet fragrance. She walked to the kitchen and found a vase. Filling it with water she arranged the bouquet and placed it on the dining room table.

"Thank you," she said kissing him.

"Open the rest," he said handing her the rest of the items. She opened the card first.

_Tracy,_

_My love for you has grown stronger with each passing day. The happiest being when we said our "I do's" in front of our family and friends. I look forward to each year we are together and making all of our dreams come true. Happy Anniversary!_

_Love,_

_Link_

Next she opened the smaller box to find a pair of diamond earrings.

"You didn't need to buy me diamonds," she told him.

"I thought they were a girl's best friend," he said.

"This girl's best friend is standing right here," she replied kissing him.

She opened the larger box next and found dark blue lingerie.

"Lingerie?"

"Do you like?"

"It is beautiful and soft like silk."

She captured his lips again. "Thank you for the presents and card."

"You're welcome doll."

"Wait here, I have something for you."

He nodded as she ran upstairs. She soon returned holding a card and a small box and handed both to Link. He opened the card first.

_Link,_

_You're more than my husband, you're my best friend. I cherish each and every day that I get to spend with you. Happy Anniversary!_

_Love always,_

_Tracy_

He then opened the box to discover a new Rolex watch.

He leaned over and kissed her. "Thanks Trace, I needed a new watch."

"You're welcome."

When it was almost time for dinner they went upstairs to change. Tracy wore a simple yet stunning blue dress that fell to her knees. Link wore a nice blue suit that complemented his eyes. She took his arm as he escorted her to the car. It was a short drive to the restaurant and not long after arriving they were seated at their table. Link ordered a bottle of wine from their waitress while they looked over the menu.

"Are you ready to order?" their waitress asked after placing their wine glasses on the table and filling them.

Tracy nodded. "Yes, I'll have the chicken parmagiana."

"And I'll have the chicken francaise," Link told her.

"I'll put your orders right in," she told them before walking away.

"Do you think Paula received the letter we sent her?"

He smiled. "I think Nancy gave it to her. We'll have to see if we get a response."

Tracy nodded as the waitress returned with their dinners.

Link picked up his glass. "Happy Anniversary Doll."

"Happy Anniversary Linky," Tracy said as she leaned over and captured his lips.

When they arrived home that night Link placed a Dean Martin record on the record player. He wound his arms around her waist as hers came to rest at the base of his neck. She laid her head on his chest as they began to sway along with "Memories are Made of This". Link softly sang the words as his chin rested on top of her head. Tracy picked up her head and captured his lips in a fiery kiss.

When the song ended she slowly led him upstairs. As soon as they got to the bedroom they kissed again. Link slid her dress off and tossed it to the floor while she did the same to his shirt. She kissed along his jaw line gaining a quiet purring sound from Link. They quickly made their way to the bed. She sat on the edge and helped free him of his pants before lying back on the pillow. He followed hovering atop of her. He kissed her lips again before moving down her neck. He nibbled the soft skin there, receiving a giggle from Tracy. They felt the bed move as Beebe and Brian jumped up on it.

Link sighed frustrated at being interrupted. "Beebe! Brian! Off!"

They just looked at him and licked his hand as the continued circling to find the perfect spot to lie. Tracy cupped Link's cheek and he immediately turned his attention back to her.

"Allow me," she told him.

"Beebe, Brian get off the bed!" she said sternly.

They didn't look pleased but they jumped back off the bed.

"Maybe we need to close the door," Link suggested.

Tracy nodded as he got up and closed the door. "They'll just find a way in later," she told him.

"Maybe but for now we have peace and quiet. Now where were we?" he said.

Tracy smiled and kissed him.

"Ah yes, I remember." He moved back up her cheek and to her ear where he nibbled on that. She whimpered softly as he continued back down her face. He then placed butterfly kisses from her ears to her chin and back.

"Oh Linky," she said.

He captured her lips again before moving to her chest. His hand began moving down her leg. He smiled at her before placing kisses down her leg as his hands continued their movement. Tracy half giggled, half moaned at the tingling feeling he was giving her. He moved back up and seized her lips in a passionate kiss allowing their tongues to mingle. He then let his kisses travel down to her breasts where he lingered. Tracy arched her back as he unclasped her bra. He then nibbled on her breast emitting another soft whimper from Tracy. She cupped his cheek and brought his face to hers before seizing his lips. He grazed her bottom lip and she gladly gave him entrance deepening the kiss. She maneuvered so that she was on top. Their lips never parted. She kissed down his chin and neck. Continuing her ministrations she placed gentle kisses down his chest until she reached his waist. She helped discard of his underwear before Link turned her over again so that she was on the bottom. He helped her discard of her underwear before pulling the covers over them and French kissing her.

After making love they fell asleep in each others arms.

Two months later Tracy awoke feeling queasy. She headed towards the bathroom not a moment too soon. This continued for the next couple of days. Lizzie noticed that she wasn't feeling well.

"Mommy not feeling well," she told Link on the third day.

He frowned. "I know sweetie."

When Tracy came downstairs in her bathrobe she made some tea and toast hoping to settle her stomach.

"Trace I think you should go see a doctor."

She rubbed her stomach trying to calm it down. "I think I should," she agreed.

He kissed the top of her head. "I'll make an appointment."

"Thank you."

Once he found the number he picked up the phone and dialed it. He spoke for a few minutes and walked back over to Tracy who was feeding Lizzie some cereal.

"You have an appointment for eleven," he told her.

"Will you go with me?" Tracy asked.

"Of course I will," Link answered.

Tracy felt a little better as she dressed in a light blue skirt and white blouse. Link helped Lizzie into a pink dress before dressing in black slacks and a gray shirt. Together they all went to the doctor's office. Tracy gave her name and was soon ushered into an exam room leaving Link and Lizzie in the waiting room.

Her doctor, Dr. Sacks entered the room not long after. He was a tall, dark haired, green eyed gentleman with a soft face.

"So Tracy what's wrong?" he asked.

"Well I've been queasy for the past few days, my breasts are tender and I've realized I missed my last couple of periods."

"It sounds like you may be pregnant."

"Pregnant! That's impossible!"

"Well, those are typical symptoms. I'll like to run some tests to make sure," he told her.

"I'll be right back. I want to take some blood from your arm," Dr. Sacks added.

She nodded nervously. "Alright."

"Don't worry I've taken blood countless times," he said smiling reassuringly.

He walked out of the room and quickly returned. He took some blood and gave her a lollipop.

"Can I have two; my daughter is out there with my husband?"

"Take three, one for both of them plus yours," he told her.

She took the three lollipops. "Thank you."

"Come back in a couple days for the results."

"Alright. Thanks again doctor."

When she got back to the waiting room she found Lizzie and Link playing with a toy train. She walked up them.

"Having fun?" she asked.

"Lots mommy," Lizzie answered smiling.

"What did he say?" Link inquired as he stood and wrapped his arm around her.

"He took some blood for testing and told me to come back. Oh and these are for you," she added handing them each a lollipop.

"Lollipop!" Lizzie exclaimed immediately popping it into her mouth.

Two days later Tracy was back in the exam room. When Dr. Sacks walked in he smiled.

"My assumption was correct. You are pregnant!"

"What! But Dr. Edwards told me I couldn't have children!"

"Doctor's can be wrong Tracy," Dr. Sacks told her.

**TBC.....**


	6. A Christmas Surprise

**A/N **_Sorry it took so long to post this next chapter...had a slight case of writers block but it passed thankfully...I'd like to thank **L.T Freak, ICPinkFuzzyBunnies and H6p8gv **for reviewing the last chapter...you don't know how much I appreciate it guys and I'd like to thank **H6p8gv **for his help with this chapter....I hope that you all enjoy!!_

* * *

6.

A Christmas Surprise

"Pregnant!" Tracy said again.

Dr. Sacks nodded.

Tracy left the office in a fog. She was still trying to wrap her head around the news. Memories from that day replayed in her mind the entire drive home.

"What did the doctor say?" Link asked when he got home that night.

"He said it was nothing to worry about," Tracy answered. She had decided to wait a couple days till Christmas to tell everyone the news.

He sighed in relief. "That's great isn't it?"

"It is."

Tracy spent the time before Christmas shopping. She needed the distraction since it got harder and harder to keep the news from Link. When Christmas arrived Tracy awoke filled with anxiety as to what everyone's reaction would be. She was greeted by Beebe and Brian who wagged their tails and licked her hand. She got up and walked downstairs finding Link and Lizzie in the kitchen. Link was making pancakes and sausages for breakfast.

"Merry Christmas Doll," he said as he saw her.

Tracy kissed him. "Merry Christmas, smells so good in here."

He placed some pancakes and sausages on a plate and handed it to her. "Lizzie helped me," he said motioning to her. She was sitting in her high chair.

"I like to help," she said.

Tracy took a bite. "Hmm you two did a wonderful job! These are delicious!"

"Thanks Trace."

Lizzie smiled then put a small piece of sausage in her mouth. Link got a plate for himself as they sat down. As they ate they fed small pieces to Beebe and Brian. Beebe sat by Tracy. Brian sat by Lizzie. She would toss him a piece of food every so often. After they washed the final bits of food down with a glass of milk they brought Lizzie to the living room. Five stockings sat by the fireplace. They were filled with gifts. Link gave Lizzie hers first. She found a stuffed dog among a few other toys. Tracy gave the dogs theirs. They had bones, chew toys and doggie treats in theirs. Tracy got hers next. She received perfume, a can of hairspray, and gift coupons to Mr. Pinky's. Link discovered cologne, a can of hairspray and gift coupons to his favorite store.

That afternoon Edna, Wilbur, Katie and Eric came over. Penny, Seaweed, Amber and Corny followed soon after. They all had arms full of presents. When the presents were placed by the tree and everyone was sitting Tracy stood and looked at them.

"Before we open presents there's something that I want to tell you all."

"What Tracy?" Penny asked.

She looked towards Link and smiled.

"Remember when I was told that I could never have children?"

Everyone nodded.

"Well the doctor was wrong. I'm pregnant!"

Link jumped up and ran to Tracy. He kissed her. "You're really pregnant?"

Tracy nodded.

"I can't believe it!"

He had to sit for a minute "Me a father again!"

Katie walked over to him and leaning down pulled him into a hug. "You'll do wonderfully."

Penny, Seaweed and Edna ran over to her and hugged her. "It's a miracle!" Edna said.

"That's great Trace," Corny added hugging her.

Amber hugged her next. "This is a nice surprise."

"Are you feeling alright sweetie?" Katie asked after she hugged her.

Tracy nodded. "I have morning sickness but nothing I can't handle."

Wilbur hugged her next. "Of course you can handle it sweetie."

"I didn't know Cracker Boy had it in him," Seaweed teased.

"Seaweed," Link told him.

He smiled. "I'm just teasing. I'm happy for you guys."

Link clapped his shoulder. "Thanks man."

"Are the doctors worried about the pregnancy with what happened with the accident?" Eric asked.

Tracy shook her head. "He didn't seem worried or concerned about anything."

"What's pregnant?" Lizzie said. She had been so quiet playing with the toys from her stocking.

Tracy bent her legs so that she was nearly level with her. "It means that you will have a new brother or sister."

"Brother or sister? But I like it being just me," she told her.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy having a new brother or sister sweetie," Penny said as she bent down next to Tracy.

"Auntie Penny play with me?" Lizzie asked.

"Sure sweetie." Penny smiled as she picked up one of the stuffed animals and made conversation with the one in Lizzie's hand.

Tracy stood. She smiled as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. Her hands instinctively went to his. In his hand he held a small box. He kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear.

"I guess we'll need to get another picture for this."

Tracy turned in his arms and gave him a questioning look.

He smiled. "Open it."

Tracy took the box and opened it. In it she found a beautiful gold locket with a musical note engraved on it. She unhooked the lock and saw a picture with her, Link, Lizzie, Beebe and Brian. Lizzie was sitting in her lap on the couch. Link sat besides her with an arm wrapped around her waist. The dogs sat by their legs.

"Remember when we took this?" Link asked.

Tracy nodded. "We had trouble getting Lizzie to sit still and Brian kept bringing his tennis ball over wanting her to throw it for him."

"And this was the final picture the photographer took," Link said.

"Thank you." She captured his lips in a tender kiss.

"You're welcome."

"Present time?" Lizzie asked, making Tracy giggle.

She looked at her daughter. "Yes, its present time."

Lizzie smiled and clapped her hands. Amber walked over to the tree and handed her a gift. "From me and Uncle Corny," she told her.

Lizzie ripped off the paper and found a doll dressed as a ballerina. "Thank you," she told them.

Penny gave her a present from her and Seaweed next. She opened it to discover a scarf and hat that Penny knitted for her and a new blanket. She received new clothes from her grandparents. Tracy and Link gave everyone gift coupons to their favorite restaurants. They received hats and scarves from Penny and Seaweed along with gift coupons to the new department store. Edna and Wilbur gave them a new set of pots for cooking and Katie and Eric gave them a nice platter for cakes and cookies.

As the New Year inched closer snow fell on Baltimore. Lizzie hopped up and down, excited at the prospect of playing in the snow.

"Mama play in snow?" she asked Tracy.

"Alright sweetie but we need to put a coat, hat and gloves on you first."

Lizzie smiled and ran to where the coats hung. Tracy followed and grabbed her coat, putting it on her daughter.

"Where are we going?" Link asked as he and the dogs came into the room.

"Play in snow," Lizzie stated.

Link smiled. "Can I come too?"

Lizzie nodded and tugged at his pant leg. "Come dada."

Link chuckled and nodded. "After we all put our coats on sweetie."

He helped Tracy into her coat before shrugging into his own. She placed a tender kiss on his lips. She took Lizzie's hand and along with Beebe and Brian headed outside.

"Hi Tracy, Link," Brenda and Fender's son Ben said.

"Hi Ben," Tracy greeted. He looked a lot like Brenda with the same hair and eyes.

"Ben!" Lizzie said running to him. He laughed as he hugged her.

"Ben wanted to play with Lizzie," Fender said as he walked up to them.

"I'm sure she'll enjoy playing with him," Tracy responded.

Lizzie took Ben's hand and led him to a pile of snow. He smiled as he helped her make a snowman. Beebe and Brian ran over and tried to help.

"Let's make our own snowman doll," Link said smiling.

Tracy smiled. "Alright."

"I'll go see if the kids need help," Fender said sensing that Tracy and Link would like alone time.

Link took Tracy's gloved hand and they found an area near Lizzie and Ben. They made two snowmen and some smaller snow dogs.

"With the snowman Lizzie and Ben built you have a snow family," Fender commented.

"It's not totally complete yet," Tracy said. Link and Fender watched as she made the snow woman look like she was holding a baby.

She smiled. "Now it's complete."

Link kissed her but pulled back when he felt something cold on his back. He turned to find Ben laughing. Lizzie was too.

"Snowball fight," he shouted.

Link grinned mischievously as he picked up some snow and flung it at Ben. It missed.

"Hey you know you really shouldn't try to attack my son with snow," Fender said as he threw a snowball at him. Link ducked and Tracy threw one at Fender. After that an all out snowball fight erupted. Even Lizzie and the dogs participated though the dogs just tried to catch the snow.

After the New Year began Tracy began to feel less nauseous. She also began craving pizza or anything Italian. She sometimes ate pasta in the middle of the night.

"I don't see how you can eat that every night," Link said after about a week.

"It tastes so good to me," Tracy answered him.

"But every night?"

"Wait till you're pregnant and get cravings," Tracy said as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Link stared at her panicking inside. "Shh I'm sorry doll," he said wiping away the tears.

She frowned. "I'm not sure what's come over me Linky."

"It's ok," Link said trying to calm her. He cupped her cheek and she leaned into him.

"I should talk to ma about all of this."

Link nodded and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to him. "I think that's a great idea Trace. After all, your mom was pregnant herself once. If she wasn't then I wouldn't have the most amazing woman in my arms."

Tracy smiled as she looked up at him. She leaned up and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. "How is it you always know how to make me feel better?"

Link shrugged as he kissed her again. Tracy walked over to the phone while Link went to check on Lizzie. She was happily playing in her play pen. She then dialed her parent's number.

"Hello," Edna said.

"Hi ma."

"Hi Tracy is there anything wrong? You sound like you've been crying."

"I was but I'm not sure why I burst into tears. It has never happened before like this."

"It could be your hormones hun," Edna told her.

"Hormones? Did you get all moody when you were pregnant with me?"

Edna laughed. "Yes, but bless your father. He was so loving and patient with me. I could have sworn that he'd want to leave because of all my moodiness but he never did."

"I'm afraid that you'll have to just try and deal with it. I hope Link is like Wilbur when it comes to you and the mood swings," she added.

Tracy looked up and saw Link. He smiled back at her. "I think he'll do just fine ma."

They chatted for a few minutes before Tracy hung up the phone. "She says its hormones and that it's normal," she told Link.

He sat down and Lizzie followed climbing in her lap. "Feel better doll?"

She nodded.

A month later Tracy was beginning to think Link was a saint. He had endured her mood swings time and time again but he always comforted her. Of course sometimes her moods swung in a way that would make her pull him into the bedroom. The dogs had jumped on the bed with them on several occasions when this happened. The last time they had was different.

"Beebe! Brian!" Tracy yelled forcefully. They whimpered as they jumped off and ran down the hall.

"Are you alright doll? You never yell at them like that."

After a moment Tracy calmed down. "Yeah stupid mood swings." The dogs came and stood in the doorway looking at her. "Sorry guys I didn't mean to yell like that," she said.

They looked at her and wagged their tails.

"I think you are forgiven," Link said.

She grinned. "Let's take them to the park when it gets a little warmer as an apology."

"They'll love it Trace."

As spring arrived Tracy had started cleaning every inch of the house. Katie had told them that it was part of a nesting period where Tracy was getting ready for the baby. They knew that they had to get the nursery for the new baby done in the near future. Penny had suggested that they have a baby shower in April. Tracy would be six months along by then.

"Why can't we use Lizzie's old clothes?" Penny had asked.

Seaweed laughed. "What if they have a son? I don't think Link would want his son wearing a pink shirt."

"No, pink is more of Lizzie's color," Link agreed.

When the day arrived for the baby shower Tracy received a new crib and dresser from Katie and Eric and a changing table and diapers from Edna. Tammy and IQ bought her a new car seat and Corny and Amber got her a highchair. The others gave her unisex clothes and toys, pillows and blankets. Penny, Amber, Edna and Katie helped Tracy with the nursery. It was finished by the middle of May. It was also becoming increasingly warmer.

"Ugh why does to be so hot?" Tracy asked one day. The temperature had reached ninety.

"Summers coming Trace. Here I put more fans on," Link answered.

"Thank you," she said as she lay on the couch in the fans path. Beebe and Brian lay on the floor next to her.

"You're welcome. What say you to a nice foot massage?" he asked sitting besides her.

"I'd say that would be heaven."

Link smiled as he began to massage her right foot gaining a happy moan from Tracy. He moved onto the left not long after.

"Do you think we'll be able to handle another baby?" Tracy asked.

"It's a little late to ask that now isn't it?" Link answered.

Tracy started to tear up. Link immediately pulled her to him and kissed her forehead and cheek. "I'm sorry Trace. I didn't mean that. It's just that we have done a pretty good job with Lizzie. I think we can handle this one," he said laying his hand on her stomach. She reached over and pulled him into a kiss.

"I'll be glad when my hormones are back to normal."

"I like some of the mood swings you've had," Link said waggling his eyebrow.

Tracy playfully hit his shoulder giggling. "Link!"

Near July fourth Corny and Amber were holding a picnic. They invited everyone from the show along with their friends and family. The moment Tracy stepped into the yard she felt something wet. She looked around to see if anyone had a hose or if there was anything that would have gotten her wet but found nothing.

"Um guys I think my water just broke!" she shouted.

**TBC...**


	7. A Joyous Arrival

**A/N **_Thanks to **L.T. Freak **for reviewing the last chapter...I appreciate it....and thanks to **H6p8gv **for all of his help....I also appreciate that :D....Sorry it took so long to get this out but I hope that you enjoy it!_

* * *

7.

A Joyous Arrival

"Tracy, are you sure?" Corny asked. He was the closest to her.

"Yes, very sure. Can someone please go find Link," Tracy answered.

"Sure. Amber, Penny come help Tracy," he said before dashing inside the house.

Amber and Penny were soon by her side. "Is there anything we can do for you Trace?" Penny asked.

Tracy nodded. "Get me to the hospital."

"Trace, how are you feeling?" Link asked as he and Corny came around to the yard.

"I've been better," Tracy said trying to make a joke.

Link grinned. "Let's get you to the hospital."

Everyone had crowded around by then. "We'll take care of Lizzie," Edna told her.

"Thanks ma…ow," Tracy said as a contraction hit.

Link and Penny helped Tracy to the car where Link held the door open.

"We don't have her suitcase," he said as he dashed to the driver's side.

Seaweed just smiled. "Don't worry man, Penny and I will bring it to you and we'll make sure Beebe and Brian are alright."

"Thanks," Link shouted through the car window before speeding off.

Once there he found a paramedic. "Help my wife is in labor," he told him.

"Hey don't I know you?" the paramedic said.

Link looked at him closely. "You're Jason. You helped us when we had our accident."

"That's right. You're wife's having a baby?"

"Yes, she's in my car."

Jason found a wheelchair and followed Link outside. Tracy's eyes sparked with recognition as he helped Link put her in the wheelchair.

"You helped us when we had the accident," she told him.

"Yes, I did. It's nice seeing you again. I hope you didn't break any laws by coming here," Jason said winking at her and Link.

Tracy cringed in pain. "No Link is always an excellent driver."

They both noticed her having another contraction so Jason pushed her inside while Link stayed by her side. They took the elevator up to the maternity wing. The nurse at the desk took the wheelchair from Jason.

"Good luck," he told them as he walked back to the elevators.

"Thanks," Link said though his voice was strained due to Tracy's hand squeezing his during a contraction.

"Hi, my name is Jen," the nurse told them.

Tracy managed a smile. "I'm Tracy and this is my husband Link."

Jen looked to Link. "Will you please fill out the forms at the desk while I take your wife to her room? You can see her in a couple minutes."

He nodded. "Will you be alright doll?"

"I'll be as well as I can be," Tracy answered.

Link was guided to the nurse's station and handed some forms. Jen took Tracy into a room not too far down the hall and handed her a hospital gown. She left Tracy so that she could change. Link quickly filled out the forms and Jen showed him what room Tracy was in. He lightly knocked on the door.

"Come in," Tracy said.

Link opened the door and walked in. He went over and helped Tracy lay in the bed before placing a light kiss on her lips.

"Thanks."

"Anytime Trace."

Edna came barreling into the room. "Oh Tracy, how are you feeling hun?"

Tracy winced as another contraction came. She grabbed on to Link's hand and squeezed it until the pain passed.

"I can't believe my baby is having a baby! I thought this would never happen!" Edna added

Penny and Amber came in. Amber was carrying Tracy's suitcase. She placed it on a table by the bed. Penny held a cup full of ice chips out to Tracy. "Here this will help," she told her.

Tracy took it. "Thanks Pen."

"How are the dogs?" she added.

"They're fine," Penny answered.

The nurse came in and checked her vitals. Dr. Sacks walked in a few moments later to check on how far along she was.

"Three centimeters, we still have a while," he told her.

Amber and Penny decided to go to the waiting area where everyone else was sitting. Link pleaded with the doctor to let him stay. He muttered "unheard of" but nodded at him. A few hours later Dr. Sacks checked on Tracy to find that she was at five and a half centimeters.

"Can I have something for the pain?" she asked as another contraction hit.

"Sure," Dr. Sacks answered. He left the room then returned with a syringe. He injected it into her spine.

Ten minutes later Tracy felt relieved at how the pain was gone. Edna went out and gave updates on Tracy to their family and friends in the waiting room from time to time. Nine and a half hours into the labor she was told that she was at ten centimeters.

"Alright, after the next contraction I want you to push," Dr. Sacks told her.

Tracy nodded and pushed when she was ready.

"I see the head," the nurse said after a few pushes.

Dr. Sacks looked up at her and smiled. "A few more Tracy then you'll get to see your baby."

Tracy pushed again and again until she heard a baby's cry.

"Congratulations, it's a boy!"

Tracy laid back, her head on the pillow.

"You did great hun!" Edna exclaimed.

Link wiped her dampened hair from her forehead as he leaned over and captured Tracy's lips in a sweet kiss. "A son!"

"Would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" Dr. Sacks asked.

Link hesitated for a moment. "Um…sure."

Dr. Sacks nodded and motioned for Link to come close to him. He gave Link a pair of scissors and Link made a cut.

"Good job," Dr. Sacks told him.

Link looked a bit pale but went to sit besides Tracy. His color improved after he took a few breaths. Dr. Sacks handed the baby to a nurse so he could be cleaned and weighed. She brought him back a few minutes later and handed him to Tracy. He was wrapped in a blue blanket and wore a little white cap on his head.

"He's eight pounds two ounces," the nurse told them.

Tracy felt of his fingers and caressed his face. "He's precious."

"What are you going to name him?" Edna asked as she lovingly gazed at her new grandson.

"We are going to name him Anthony Lincoln Larkin," Tracy answered. She looked to Link and he nodded his approval.

"Can I hold him?" Edna asked.

"Sure ma," Tracy replied as she gently handed Anthony to her mom.

Edna kissed his forehead. "Welcome to the world Anthony."

Anthony let out a cry and opened his eyes. Edna found a pair of brown eyes staring at her.

"He has your eyes Tracy."

Tracy held out her hands and Edna handed him back to her. "He does but he has Link's hair and face."

"Can I see?" Link asked holding out his hands. Tracy passed Anthony to him.

"He does. I'm sure he'll be a heart breaker," he added.

Edna stood. "Let me go tell the others about Anthony." She kissed Tracy's forehead, then the top of Link's head and Anthony's forehead before leaving.

"Who shall we name godparents Trace?"

"Well Penny and Seaweed are Lizzie's godparents what do you think of asking Corny and Amber to be Anthony's?"

"I think that's a nice idea," Link answered.

Edna walked back in alone. "I forgot visiting hours are over since its night. They left a message with the nurse saying that they went home but they'd be back tomorrow morning. Katie and Eric took Lizzie for the night."

"You should let Tracy get some rest," Dr. Sacks said as he walked in the room.

"I should get home, but I'll see you tomorrow," Edna said.

Tracy nodded. "See you ma."

Edna kissed Tracy's forehead again before doing the same to Link and Anthony. She then walked out the door.

"Can Link stay a while longer?" Tracy asked lacing her fingers through his. He picked her hand up and kissed the back of it.

Dr. Sacks nodded. "For a little while."

Link went to the cafeteria and bought sandwiches for the two of them. While he was gone the nurse taught Tracy how to feed Anthony. The nurse then brought him to the nursery so Tracy could rest. When Link returned with their chicken salad sandwiches they quickly ate them. Tracy yawned.

"Sleep Trace, it's been a busy day."

"It has." She twined their fingers before turning towards him. Link kissed her fingers before shifting more comfortably in the chair.

"Night Link."

"Night doll."

Dr. Sacks walked in a couple hours later to tell Link that he had to leave but he stopped when he saw them both sleeping. They were holding hands. He grumbled a little but decided to walk out to take care of his other patients. Tracy's fingers were still twined with Link's when she awoke early the next morning. A nurse walked.

"Good morning my name is Angela," she said softly as to not wake Link.

"Good morning. Why wasn't I awakened to feed Anthony during the night?"

"You were so peaceful while sleeping next to your husband that we thought it best not to wake you. We gave Anthony a bottle when he woke."

"How is he?"

"I'll go get him if you want," Angela told her.

Tracy smiled. "I'd like that."

She nodded and walked out of the room. She soon returned holding Anthony. Tracy gently untwined her fingers from Link. He groaned a little and shifted his position, remaining asleep. Angela gently placed Anthony in Tracy's welcoming arms. He made a small sound and looked up at her.

"Morning sweetie," she said smiling.

Anthony made a sound that sounded almost like a giggle. Link awoke when he heard it.

"Morning," he said. He stretched then leaned over to capture her lips. Anthony grabbed at his hair and Link smiled.

"Morning Anthony," he said before kissing his forehead.

Angela walked back in with a tray of food. "Time for breakfast."

"Here I'll hold him while you eat," Link said reaching for Anthony.

She nodded and handed him their son. Angela put the tray on a small table and rolled the table up to the bed so the tray sat over her lap. She then left and returned with a second tray for Link.

"I ordered one for your husband though technically I shouldn't."

"Thank you Angela," Tracy said. Link also thanked her. There was another tray in the room so Angela grabbed that one and placed the tray on it, setting in front of Link.

Tracy took off the lid of the plate to find an omelet, sausages and hash browns. She had tea and milk to drink. Tracy hungrily dug into the food. Link found the same meal. Anthony had fallen asleep in his arms so he shifted him slightly so he could use his right hand to eat. When they finished a nurses aide came in and cleared the trays. Anthony started crying so Tracy took him from Link and fed him. He fell asleep in her arms after he was fed and burped.

A little after ten Edna, Wilbur, Katie, Eric and Lizzie walked in the room.

"Where's my new grandson?" Katie asked.

"Right here," Tracy answered.

Katie and the others walked over to the bed. Katie looked down at his face. "Oh he is so handsome."

"He looks like his father," Edna cooed.

"But with Tracy's eyes," Eric added.

"Want to see your baby brother Lizzie?" Wilbur asked.

"Brother?" she asked.

Wilbur picked her up so she could see Anthony properly.

"Lizzie this is your new brother Anthony," Tracy told her.

Lizzie gazed at him for a few moments before wanting to be put down. Wilbur obliged and she walked around the room examining it.

"Give her time," Katie told them.

They stayed a while longer before leaving. Everyone took their turn holding Anthony; well except Lizzie, she was too busy looking around the room. Katie and Eric were going to take care of Lizzie for the afternoon. Not long after they left Penny, Seaweed, Amber, Corny, Inez and Maybelle arrived.

"Say hi to Anthony Lincoln Larkin," Link told them.

"He's so precious," Penny cooed.

"He seems so relaxed in Tracy's arms," Amber added.

"Tracy's always had that ability," Corny told them.

"She certainly has," Link said.

"How's Anthony with you Link?" Inez asked.

"He seems to like me too," Link answered.

"How did Lizzie react?" Maybelle inquired.

"She didn't seem too thrilled and spent the visit looking around the room," Tracy replied.

"She'll get used to him in time," Seaweed told her.

"Can I hold him?" Penny asked.

"Sure," Tracy answered. She handed Anthony to Penny. He squawked a bit but settled into her arms.

Amber held him next.

"Amber, Corny we were wondering if you'd be Anthony's godparents." Link said.

"We'd be happy to," Amber said gazing at him. He reached for her hair and tugged it making her laugh.

"Of course, it's an honor," Corny added.

Tracy looked to Seaweed and Penny. "I hope you don't mind that we asked Corny and Amber instead of you, but you're already Lizzie's godparents."

"We don't mind Trace," Penny told her.

"We will still be Aunt Penny and Uncle Seaweed to the little rug rat."

"Seaweed!" Penny exclaimed.

"My son is not a rug rat. He can't even crawl yet," Link said.

Seaweed smiled. "You know I don't mean anything bad by what I say don't ya?"

"We do Seaweed," Tracy answered.

They stayed for a while before leaving. A few minutes later Anthony began to fuss.

"I'll take him for a short walk, maybe that will help," Link told her.

Tracy nodded. "Alright, babies do like movement."

Link was already holding him so he stood and walked out of the room. A couple minutes later Noreen, Doreen, Tammy, IQ and Brad walked in.

"Hi," Noreen said.

"How do you feel?" Doreen asked.

Tracy smiled at them. "I feel fine."

"So where's the little guy?" Tammy asked.

"Link took him for a walk down the hall. He was a bit fussy."

Link walked in and smiled at everyone.

"Can we see him?" Noreen asked.

Link nodded and handed Anthony to her. She gently rocked him and touched his small fingers.

"What's his name?" Brad asked.

"Anthony," Tracy answered.

"He's so cute!" Doreen said.

"Looks like his father," IQ added.

"I want one just like him," Doreen cooed.

"I hope not too alike, or Link and I will have something to talk about," Brad told her.

"Brad! You needn't worry about that. I want our son to look just like you," Doreen said.

Brad gave her a chaste kiss and she beamed back at him.

"What's his middle name?" Tammy asked.

"Lincoln," Link answered.

"Lincoln?" Brad said.

"That's Link's full first name Brad," IQ told him.

"Oh right," Brad said quietly.

"Did Lizzie meet him yet?" Noreen asked.

Tracy nodded. "Yes."

"How was she?" Tammy inquired.

"Not too interested in him. I'm not sure what to expect," Tracy replied.

"I'm sure after a few days she'll be fine, after she has had time to adjust," Doreen told them.

"That's what my mom and Seaweed both said," Link stated.

Everyone stayed for a while before leaving. After their visitors left Tracy was told that she and Anthony could go home that evening.

Anthony was sleeping in Tracy's arms. Leaned down and kissed her before kissing his son's forehead. "I'll go call our parents and let them know that you are being released."

"Is your car parked at the hospital?" Tracy asked.

He nodded. "It should be."

He kissed her once again before finding a payphone.

**TBC....**


	8. Miracles

**A/N **_Well here we come to the final chapter...I want to thank **L.T Freak, H6p8gv **and** ICPinkFuzzyBunnies **for reviewing the last chapter and everyone who has read this story..I look forward to the next one **H6p8gv** and I are planning..This is shorter than the last but I had trouble deciding how to end it so it may be a little awkward...but I hope that you enjoy!_

_~HT _

* * *

8.

Miracles

Tracy had just finished changing Anthony when Link walked back in the room. "Our parents are excited! Mom and dad are watching Lizzie at the moment so they'll bring her over. Your mom is going to make a dinner fit for a king," he told her.

Tracy giggled. "I bet!"

Later that afternoon Tracy changed into a skirt and blouse she had in her suitcase while Link went to sign some more papers. Anthony was asleep in the moveable crib that was set up in the room. When he finished Link came back into the room.

He went over and kissed Tracy. "Ready to go doll?"

"Yes."

Link grinned. "You take Anthony and I'll take the suitcase. A nurse has to wheel you out even though you can walk. It's their procedure."

Tracy groaned. Angela came in with an empty wheelchair. Tracy picked up Anthony, cradling him in her arms and went to sit in the wheelchair. Angela wheeled her out as Link followed. She waited with Tracy as Link went to get the car. He drove it up to where they sat. Link took Anthony and gently placed him in the car seat that was set up in the back. He then held the door for Tracy as she slid in the passenger seat. They thanked Angela before he hopped into the driver's seat and drove home.

When they pulled up to the house Link opened Tracy's door and helped her out. She picked up Anthony while Link grabbed her suitcase. They walked up to the door together and before Link could it opened.

"Hi," Katie said smiling.

"Hi mom," Link replied.

"Come on in, Eric, Wilbur, Edna and Katie are all waiting for you," she said ushering Tracy, Link and Anthony inside.

Beebe and Brian ran up to them when they got in the door. They wagged their tails and licked Link and Tracy.

"Guys we want you to meet Anthony," she told them as she lowered herself so Beebe and Brian could see him.

They sniffed Anthony then deciding that he wasn't an enemy licked him. He giggled happily. He reached out and grabbed Beebe's noise but retracted his hand when he found it to be wet. She licked his hand again.

"I think they'll get along just fine," Link said.

"Mama, dada," Lizzie said as she walked out to them.

"Hey Lizzie, how's our little princess doing?" Tracy asked.

"Good," she answered smiling.

Anthony let out a cry.

"I think he's saying hi to you sweetie," Tracy said.

"Hi Anthony," Lizzie said looking at him curiously.

He looked at her and gave her something that resembled a smile.

Edna grinned. "Looks like Lizzie is warming up to the idea of having a brother."

"She really didn't get a good look at him in the hospital since she was so interested in the room," Eric stated.

"She'll adore her baby brother," Wilbur said assuredly.

Their parents spent the rest of the evening and went home right before it was time for bed. Tracy put Anthony in his crib before helping Link with Lizzie. Not long after Link and Tracy fell asleep themselves they were awakened by crying.

"I'll go," Tracy said.

She got up and walked down to the Anthony's room. She picked him up and sat in the rocking chair. She moved it back and forth trying to soothe him. She sang "Brahms Lullaby". She had begun feeding him when she heard a small voice.

"Mama," Lizzie said from the doorway.

Tracy turned her head to look at her. "Sweetie what are you doing up?"

"I heard you singing," she answered.

Tracy smiled "Come here."

Lizzie padded over to Tracy and Anthony. Lizzie climbed onto her lap as Tracy repositioned Anthony to allow her. She started singing again as Lizzie rested against her. Link wondered to the nursery and smiled at the sight before him. Tracy was in the rocking chair with Anthony while Lizzie sat against her, sound asleep.

"Hi," Tracy said softly.

"Hi, I see you have company," he said softly motioning to Lizzie.

Tracy looked down at her. "She heard me singing."

"Will you take her back to her room so I can burp Anthony?"

He nodded and walked into the room. He gently picked up Lizzie and she shifted in his arms. He carried her to her room and placed her on her bed, pulling the comforter up over her. When he returned to Tracy she was placing a kiss on Anthony's forehead. She put him in his crib and turned. Link opened his arms and she immediately went into them, hugging him. She looked up and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Let's get to bed before they wake up again."

She nodded as he led her back to their bedroom.

As the days passed Link and Tracy got in a routine of caring for both their children. Lizzie was in her terrible two stage. She would say no to everything Tracy or Link would ask of her. She would also get into anything she could since she had started walking. Tracy and Link would find books on the ground, toys everywhere and even records on the floor. Anthony was growing bigger everyday. He even started to giggle and kick his legs with the music that constantly filled the house. Soon six months had gone by.

One day Amber was watching Anthony and Lizzie for Tracy while she and Link were out. He was sitting on a blanket in the living room playing with a truck that Link had bought him. Brian traipsed over to him with a tennis ball in his mouth and dropped it at his feet. He giggled as Brian nudged his leg with his nose. Anthony picked up the ball and tossed it. Brian retrieved it with a wagging tail and dropped the ball at Anthony's feet again. He picked it up and threw it. Brian retrieved it again. Soon Beebe had joined in the game they were playing. Lizzie walked in and found a second tennis ball throwing it along with Anthony.

"Lizzie, Anthony was playing with them," Amber told her. She was sitting on the couch reading a book between keeping an eye on them.

"I want to play too," Lizzie stated.

Anthony looked up from where he was and smiled at Amber. He rocked back and forth until Lizzie helped him lay on his stomach. He made a happy giggle sound as a "thank you". He started moving his limbs back and forth eventually moving a couple inches towards Amber.

Amber stared at him and smiled. "Anthony you crawled!"

He smiled back and moved again, a little farther. Beebe and Brian ceased playing and were watching him fascinated at what he was doing. He wore out pretty quickly so Amber scooped him up and put him in his crib for a nap. Brian followed and lay down in front of the crib. Beebe stayed downstairs wanting to play more. She grabbed her rope and was playing a game of tug of war with Lizzie. Amber found them staring at each other with Lizzie holding one end in her hand and Beebe holding the other with her teeth.

"You two are concentrating very hard on each other," Amber mused chuckling.

Lizzie nodded. "We are having a stare contest."

After awhile Lizzie grew tired of holding the rope and released it much to Beebe's dislike. Amber saw that she looked tired so she picked her up and carried her to her crib. Beebe decided to follow and sleep next to the crib. They both awoke when they were hungry. Amber fed and changed both of them before they returned to their nap. They were both sleeping when Tracy and Link arrived home. Amber was watching television after having finished the book.

"How was your night out?" Amber asked.

"It was fun, though we missed the kids," Link answered.

"How were they?" Tracy asked.

"They were good. Guess what Anthony crawled a little!" Amber told them.

"When? How?" Tracy inquired.

"He was playing fetch with Brian and Beebe when Lizzie joined in. I said something to her and he heard me and tried to crawl towards me. He moved a few inches before tiring out," Amber replied.

"I'm not sure how I'll like having two movers and shakers around," Link said almost to himself but Tracy heard him.

"He's not fully crawling yet and it'll be a while before he walks."

"And we've hidden the expensive stuff that we don't want broken from Lizzie already," she added.

He nodded. "True."

"Well, I should get going. Corny will want me home," Amber said smiling.

"Alright, thank you for watching Lizzie and Anthony," Tracy told her as they hugged.

"You're welcome. I'm happy to watch them."

Four days later Anthony was able to crawl a few feet. By another week he was crawling everywhere much to his parent's chagrin. He was able to get into the smallest crevice. Once, Link found him trying to get under his changing table. He scooped him up before Anthony could get wedged into it. He eventually learned where he could go and places he should avoid, mostly by trial and error. Usually Link or Tracy would catch him and tell him not to crawl into a particular place before he was hurt.

At ten and a half months Anthony said his first word. Tracy had just walked into the nursery. She went up to the crib.

"Mama," he said.

Her eyes widened. "You spoke!"

"Mama," he repeated.

"Link!" Tracy shouted.

He ran into the room looking around frantically expecting the worst.

Tracy smiled. "Anthony said his first word."

"Mama," Anthony repeated once again.

Link smiled as he walked up to the crib. "Can you say dada?"

"Mama," he responded. Link frowned.

Tracy giggled before kissing him. "He'll learn dada soon."

Link grinned. He spent the next few days teaching him to say dada along with other words. Link was frustrated because Anthony would catch onto the other words easier like "truck" or "song". Link sighed at the failure to teach him "dada."

"Dada," Anthony said.

Link immediately turned to face him.

Anthony reached out for him and Link swept him into his arms.

Anthony laughed. "Dada."

"I heard someone call you," Lizzie said appearing in the room.

"Your brother said dada," Link told her.

Tracy walked in. "What's going on?"

"Mama, dada," Anthony said.

"I told you he'd learn," Tracy told Link.

Tracy sat in front of her mirror later that day thinking about the accident. The accident had brought on many changes. She had broken her leg but had been able to dance again. She thought that she couldn't have kids but then they adopted Lizzie. Later she found that she was pregnant with Anthony. She had also just found that she was pregnant again, this time with twins. The doctor had heard two strong heartbeats at her last visit. She was waiting for the perfect time to tell Link. Tracy wasn't sure if she believed in miracles but in times of need she knew that she was given one.

**The End *sniffs* **


End file.
